I Can't Make You Love Me
by Lily1986
Summary: Clark is jealous of Oliver and just about any guy that talks to Lois at this point. Triangles between Lois/Clark/Oliver and Lois/Clark/Blur. Season 9 Spoilers are the basis.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I can't promise a steady update schedule. School has started again and I'm carrying a heavy workload. In fact I should be sleeping... but due to the AMAZING spoilers we're getting for Season 9 I am inspired. So I'm posting this sucker up. It's new. It's fresh. It's all Clois... well, sort of lol... it won't be rainbows and butterflies that's for sure. I am using spoilers as a basis so if you do not like to be spoiled please reader discretion is advised. Other than that, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Lois Lane stared at her reflection in the mirror, with her hands holding firmly to the sink in front of her. She bit her lip, trying hard to think and remember where she was for those three weeks. It was all a blank. It was as if someone had wiped her memory clean and left no happy thoughts in their place. All she had left was a giant, dark void.

And Jimmy was gone. He'd been killed in her absence, by Davis Bloome, of all people. Lois had always known that psychopath was trouble. She hated herself for not seeing the signs. She blamed herself, because she let Jimmy go off by himself, all so she could continue hacking into Tess Mercer's computer. And for what exactly, since she'd been gone three weeks and all the evidence she'd found was disposed of in that time.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"I'll be out in a minute", she called over her shoulder.

She wasn't ready to go out into the bullpen just yet. She didn't want to see all those faces of people who pretended that Jimmy Olsen never walked these halls and never brightened up a room with his infectious smile.

She especially didn't want to see that empty desk in front of hers. She didn't want to sit in front of his desk and wonder where he was, and why he wasn't answering her calls or returning her messages.

She sighed and turned on the faucet to splash some cold water on her face and then yanked some paper towels from the dispenser to dry herself. She stood tall in front of the mirror and nodded in affirmation.

Lois walked into the bullpen and felt like all eyes were on her. The same way she felt every morning.

She walked briskly toward her desk and sat down quickly. She turned on her computer and opened her desk, smiling softly when she saw it. Her rules of reporting framed. She smiled sadly. Clark had disappeared the same night she did too. Chloe said that he felt responsible for Jimmy's death and all the guilt had pushed him away from the people who loved him most.

"I wish I could have saved you Jimmy", she whispered softly closing the drawer abruptly, "maybe that would have saved Clark.."

"Lois…"

She looked up and smiled sadly at the blond billionaire.

"Oliver", she said standing picking up folders on her desk, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your surprise visit…"

"I came by to see how you were", he said nodding his head toward her desk and staring at the frame.

She walked into the copy room and placed the folders on top of a machine.

"I've had better days", she nodded, "You?"

"I've had better days", he repeated.

"Yeah well, join the club", she said turning to start her copying.

"Have you heard from Clark", he asked randomly.

"No", she shook her head, "He's still MIA… but I'm not surprised. Clark tends to disappear when bad things happen, I hear…"

"I'm not following", Oliver shook his head.

"Ask Chloe", Lois said focusing on her work, "She told me about it."

"Ah, Chloe", Oliver nodded, "I haven't spoken to her in a while…"

"I heard", Lois nodded, "She wouldn't tell me why though…"

Lois turned to him and folded her arms.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really", he smiled.

She nodded.

"It's okay", she shrugged, "I'm used to being out of the loop."

She flagged down her intern, "Jeff, can you do me a huge favor and finish these copies for me…?"

"Sure thing, Miss Lane", he smiled and took over working the machine.

Lois walked out of the copy room and back toward her desk, with Oliver following closely behind.

"Lois", he tried, "It's not that we're purposely keeping you out of the loop… it's just that-"

"It's dangerous", she nodded, "I get it… look I know all about your green leather fetish… and I know Chloe's involved somehow… and I know Clark has a secret… and I know Jimmy was murdered by Davis Bloome… I know a lot more than you all give me credit for… but I don't say anything because-"

Her eye caught a familiar face in the bullpen. She stared in that direction and the face was gone instantly. Oliver snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Wha?"

"Because what", he asked.

"Because", she asked, "huh?"

"You don't say anything because what", he asked smiling.

"Oh", she remembered, "Because when you're all ready to fill me in… you will."

He nodded.

"You already know my secret, Lois", he said, "Don't forget that."

"I know", she nodded, "And it wasn't because you told me… I had to find out. Now if you'll excuse me, Oliver, I need to go check on my copies…"

She walked away leaving him behind to stare after her.

~*~

Clark watched them from across the bullpen. Lois looked right at him for a moment and he panicked and super sped out of there. He stood down the street of the Daily Planet and turned to super speed back to the fortress.

Lois had left him messages. And she'd been calling. He was happy she was back, safe and sound, but he couldn't deny he was the reason she was gone in the first place. He stepped into the rigid fortress quietly and fell back on a bed he'd built there. He stared at the ceiling and placed his arms behind his head. The last face he saw before he closed his eyes for some much needed sleep was Lois Lane's.

~*~

Lois walked into the farm house and set down the dog food she'd bought in town. Shelby ran toward her almost knocking her down. She knelt down to pet the dog, regardless of the sneeze attack that he gave her.

"Hey Shelbs", she said scratching the area behind his ears, "I brought you food…"

She stood tall and walked toward the kitchen to get his dog bowl. She and Chloe shared the responsibility of the dog. There was no reason for him to starve to death if his owner was being a big dumb farm boy and not taking care of him.

She looked down at his overly filled bowl with food. She felt her back pocket for her phone and dialed Chloe.

"Hey cuz", she spoke into the receiver, "Have you fed Shelby today… you haven't come by this week?"

Lois looked around.

"Okay", she said slowly, "No he's alright. He's a strong dog. Yeah I'll see you soon. I love you too, cuz."

She ended the call and placed the phone on the counter next to her bag. She usually stayed the weekend at the Kent Farm and this weekend's plan was no different. She walked toward the bottom of the steps and called out, "hello?"

She turned around and looked out the window toward the barn. The light was turned on. She hadn't noticed when she first arrived, but she was in a hurry to get inside and feed the dog.

She put on her coat, and walked outside slowly, with Shelby following her toward the barn. She pulled back the heavy doors and stepped inside cautiously. She stood at the foot of the stairs and walked up slowly, cursing the old wood for making so much noise, and blowing her element of surprise.

She stood at the top of the stair case and leaned her head to the side and confusion and shock.

"Clark?"

He turned around and faced her.

"Hey Lois…"

~*~

"Hey Lois", she asked, "That all you can say?"

"How are you", he tried.

"Clark", she started walking closer to him, "You've been gone a long time… where were you…?"

"Around", he shrugged.

"Why are you being so evasive", she asked.

"Why are you being so nosey", he countered, "Can't you tell I don't want to tell you?"

She was taken aback.

"I'm sorry I asked", she said softly and turned to leave walking down the stairs quickly.

"Lois", he said sadly, "Wait…"

She stopped half way down the stairs and he stood at top looking down on her.

"I can't tell you where I was", he said and she closed her eyes holding back her tears, "I'm sorry…"

She nodded and turned around wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

"I guess some things never change", she said, "No matter how much time goes by…"

She walked the rest of the steps down the stairs and out of the barn. Clark heard her walk into the farm house and back out again quickly. He heard her get into her car and turn it on. He heard her drive down the road and turn right onto the highway toward Metropolis and lowered his gaze.

His eyes caught Shelby's and he could almost feel the dog looking at him with disappointment.

"I can't let her in again, boy", he said and the dog walked toward him allowing his master to pet him, "No matter how much I want to…"

Shelby whined under his hand and Clark lay back on his red couch with the dog sleeping in front of him.

"Welcome home, Kent", he muttered to himself before falling asleep.

~*~

Lois slammed the door behind her and cursed her way to the kitchen. Chloe looked up from a book at her cousin and strained her neck to look over the couch and toward the kitchen. She watched Lois walk out with a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. She widened her eyes realizing that was the "I'm angry at the world, don't mess with me or I'll get angry at you too" ice cream. Lois huffed and fell back on the couch with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"What happened", Chloe asked softly.

"He'sback", she said with spoon still in her mouth.

"What", Chloe asked.

Lois took the spoon out of her mouth and looked down at the bowl.

"He's back", she repeated.

"Who", Chloe asked as her eyes widened. She had a feeling who, but needed to make sure.

"Clark I'll abandon my friends when they need me most Kent", she said angrily, "I mean the guy disappears for six weeks and all he can say is hey Lois… I mean…"

She looked over at her cousin with sad eyes.

"Did he even miss me", she asked putting the spoon back in the tub and putting it on the small table in front of the couch.

"Lois", Chloe said slowly, "That's something you'd have to ask him…"

"Who am I kidding…", she said shaking her head, "I doubt he even thought of me…"

"Well, I doubt that-"

Lois stood up.

"I'm going to shower", she said quickly, "I'll be back."

"Okay", Chloe nodded, "I need to get back to the office… so I'll pick up dinner on my way home."

"Sounds good to me", Lois smiled walking into the bathroom.

Chloe waited for her to close the door and stood up quickly walking out of the apartment.

~*~

Clark's eyes snapped open when he felt someone watching him. He looked to the left and found Chloe sitting on his desk chair watching him.

"Chloe", he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Imagine my surprise when my cousin comes home with news that my best friend is back", she said, "Where were you?"

"I think you know", he said coolly.

"The fortress", she asked and watched him nod, "Why?"

"I thought I'd take up skiing", he answered sarcastically.

"Seriously, Clark", she shook her head, "You ran away. Lois was missing for three weeks, Oliver is back on the bottle, the team is off doing solo projects, and Jimmy had just died. We all needed you… and you just gave up on us."

"I never stopped looking for Lois."

"Well, you didn't find her."

He mumbled something incoherent and closed his eyes in frustration.

"What have you been doing", she asked, "Just hiding at the fortress?"

"What, you haven't read about the Blur", he asked.

"I meant when you weren't blurring around the city", she rolled her eyes, "in your Matrix costume."

"I've been training", he answered.

"Wow", she nodded and smiled for the first time since she'd arrived, "I'm proud of you Clark."

"I'm not doing it for you, Chloe", he said in an annoyed tone, "I'm doing it so what happened six weeks ago never happens again…"

"Clark, when are you going to stop blaming yourself for Davis Bloome", she asked, "It wasn't your fault."

"Not entirely, no", he stared at her, "But we all had a part to play…"

"Touché", she nodded standing and turning to leave.

"Chloe", Clark called out, "How is she?"

"She's better", Chloe said, "She doesn't remember what happened or where she was for those three weeks so she's been going to therapy to try and find out but I think she's getting close to-"

"Make her stop", he said.

"Excuse me", Chloe asked.

He looked at her.

"Make her stop going", he repeated, "Convince her to forget about those three weeks… she's better off."

"I don't understand", she started then stopped when she saw his face, "You know, don't you?"

He lowered his gaze not able to look her in the eye.

"You know where she was", Chloe said, "But how did she forget…"

Clark looked at her and she realized she had a large gap that was never filled after Brainiac.

"Oh my God…"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: This chapter was in editting up until now. With the more spoilers we get the more the spoilers from the premiere start making more sense. Am I using them for this story... yup. I want to keep it as close to the show as I can... do I think this is what will happen... not a chance in hell but hey... I think it still makes for a good read. If you review remember to review. It always helps the writer believe it or not. We thrive on it :-)

Chapter 2

"What did you do?"

He looked up into her hardened eyes and felt insignificant and villainous for the first time in his life.

"I didn't do anything", he answered.

"Did you wipe our memories", she asked flatly.

"Brainiac was erasing your memories", he said, "When I asked Jor-El to restore them, I asked him to leave out any memories of my secret… After your wedding and the Legion, they all just came back, so I didn't think anything of it…"

"How dare you?"

Chloe felt blind rage toward the man standing in front of her. The man she once could call her best friend, her brother.

"Chloe-"

"You unimaginable bastard", she said angrily, "And you did the same thing to Lois…"

"No."

"But", she asked, "What happened that was so awful?"

"Chloe", he said, "I didn't wipe her memories…"

"What are you saying?"

~*~

"Did you go to the future", Chloe asked.

"No", he shrugged facing the barn window, "I just found her…"

"What happened", Chloe asked calmly for the first time since she'd arrived.

"Something that shouldn't have", he said lowering his gaze, "I found her on a train, and the train fell off the tracks… I saved her, took her to the fortress and had Jor-El check her… He said she was fine. When she woke up she couldn't remember where she'd been… I had nothing to do with that…"

"Then who…?"

"I can't tell you that", he said shaking his head, "All I can tell you is that she needs to stop looking for answers…"

"Clark-"

"Promise me, Chloe", he said turning to face her, "You owe me that much after what happened with Doomsday…"

She nodded feeling the knife twist in her chest.

"Okay, Clark", she said softly, "I'll get her to stop…"

"Thank you", he nodded and blurred out of the barn leaving her alone.

~*~

Lois lay in bed that night dreaming of flashes that would come and go. She'd been dreaming them for the last few days after she returned from wherever she was.

_Lois punched the mystery woman in the face. She fought back hard on the empty train. _

"_Lois", the woman, Alia, tried to stop her, "I don't want to hurt you… it's not you that I want."_

"_No", Lois asked, "You got a funny way of showing that…"_

"_Kal-El is going to-"_

"_Who's Kal-El? Who the hell are you?"_

"_He's Sup-"_

_The rail collapsed and the train jumped off into mid air. Lois crashed against a window and blacked out._

She sat up in bed gasping for air. She was sweating. She looked around her room and breathed in deep breaths.

It was like this most nights. She'd have a flash that made no sense. It was always a part of a dream that felt like déjà vu that she had no memory of at all, regardless of how real it felt.

She threw the covers off her and slipped out of bed. She passed Chloe's room and peeked in letting out a sigh of relief when she saw her cousin sleeping soundlessly on the bed.

Lois walked to the balcony. It was her favorite part of the apartment. She sat on her futon and laid her head back looking at the night sky. The night was always darkest before the dawn, and she relished in the beauty outside of her balcony doors. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

~*~

Chloe walked out of her room the next morning to the kitchen so she could make the morning coffee. This was their new routine. She'd wake up first because Lois was a heavy sleeper. Put the coffee pot to brew and attempt to wake her cousin. She nodded when she saw the first of the bitter liquid seep into the glass mug and walked toward the bedroom her cousin slept in. She knocked softly and poked her head in, seeing the bed empty. She opened the door wider and walked inside in a panic.

"Lois?"

She looked around and walked to the bathroom they shared. She knocked and opened that door finding it empty.

"Lois", she called out again.

There was no answer in the quiet apartment.

Chloe walked by the balcony in a hurry toward the phone, and stopped, retracing her steps and looking out the French glass doors. She sighed in relief when she found her laying on a futon still asleep, even though the sun was obviously beating down on her. Lois could sleep in the weirdest of places, and Chloe would never understand that.

She opened the door quietly and sat next to her, attempting to wake her by shaking her softly.

Lois let a soft hum pass from her lips, but didn't budge.

Chloe tried a little rougher the second time until her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Good morning", Chloe grinned.

"G'morning", Lois greeted stretching her arms.

"Do you know where you are", Chloe asked smiling.

Lois looked around on her surroundings.

"On the balcony", she tried.

"Can I ask why?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"So naturally you come here", Chloe said looking around the area.

"I never said it made sense", Lois smiled softly.

"You okay", Chloe finally asked.

"I'm fine', she lied.

Chloe could tell a Lois lie from anywhere. She'd watch her cousin lie her way out of getting into trouble growing up all the time. But Lois never lied to her before. And that hurt. But she respected her cousin and knew when she was ready she'd tell her.

"Well", she said standing, "Coffee should be done by now… and you have to get to work."

"What are you going to do all day", Lois asked following her lead.

"Oh you know", Chloe shrugged, "Watch General Hospital, try to save the world and eat bom boms..."

"You suck", Lois rolled her eyes walking into the apartment with her cousin laughing behind her.

~*~

_He blurred through the city. A black blur, barely visible to the naked eye, he didn't care to stop for anyone or anything. After searching all day for her and even though he was about to give up, he heard a screech from a mile away. He looked up to find a train jump off the tracks and caught it just before it hit the ground. He didn't think about it, he just reacted. Someone was in trouble, and he had to help. _

_He looked into a window to see if he could see anyone really hurt. There she was, right in front of him, unconscious. His eyes widened and he placed the train back on the tracks. He pulled off the steel door with his bare hands and walked inside, finding her on the floor. He picked her up in his arms and walked toward the entrance he came in from. He jumped out the door and super sped away._

Clark's eyes fluttered open. He was dreaming again. His decisions were haunting him, and there was nothing he could do. He sat up and looked out the window at the morning on the Farm. Sometime late last night, he'd returned to sleep at his childhood home. He slipped out of bed and put on his shirt, then walked out of the room with Shelby following closely behind. He walked past the living room and paused, turning to find John Jones standing in front of the fire place.

"What are you doing here?"

"Welcome home, Kal-El", John greeted nodding.

"Thank you", Clark said slowly walking toward him.

"Chloe called", John said, "She mentioned you'd returned."

"I've been back for three weeks already", Clark nodded, "Just haven't made contact… until last night…"

"You've been back around the same time as Miss Lane", John said, "Is that a coincidence?"

Clark shook his head.

"Kal-El", John said slowly, "What happened?"

"Did Chloe send you", Clark smirked shaking his head.

"We're worried about you-"

"Who's we", Clark asked, "Chloe… who is the first person to blame… Lois… who knows nothing… Oliver… who betrayed me… Jimmy… oh wait he's dead… what you… you're actually worried…?"

"Clark-"

"Don't call me that", he shook his head.

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Clark Kent is dead", he said, "You of all people should know that…"

He turned to leave.

"Jor-El didn't want this life for you", John called after him.

"With all due respect, Martian Manhunter, Jor-El is dead. He can't say much anymore…"

"Jor-El is very much alive", John corrected, "He lives in you, Kal-El…"

"No", Clark shook his head and blurred out of the farm house, "he doesn't…"

~*~

"Miss Sullivan", Dr. Emil Hamilton greeted.

"Dr. Hamilton", Chloe said, "Welcome, to Watchtower."

"Very nice", he said, "A little bare though…"

"I'm hoping to get in touch with Oliver…"

Dr. Hamilton nodded.

"Well, you asked me to meet you here… what about…"

"It's about Oliver, Dinah and Bart", she said, "They just vanished off the grid but-"

"They don't want to be found."

"I understand that, but-"

"Chloe", he said sternly, "Drop it…"

"You know, I'm getting really sick of hearing that lately", she said, angrily, "Up until a few days ago, they were off doing their own projects… and now… they're not…"

"Leave it alone, Chloe", he warned, "For your sake."

"You know", she realized, "You know where they are…"

"I know nothing", he said, "Good bye Chloe… I hope things work out for you…"

He turned to leave and then turned back to face her.

"And I'm sorry about Jimmy", he said, nodded and then left.

~*~

Lois walked into her apartment at the end of her night. She wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot bubble bath and planned on doing just that. She turned on the lap by the door, shuffling through her mail as she walked toward her room.

"You really should think about locking your doors…"

She jumped up and put her hand to her chest.

"Oliver, I swear you're trying to give me a heart attack."

He smiled and stood up from the lazy boy he was reclining on.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Could have fouled me", she smirked turning toward her bedroom, "What's up?"

"I might have a story for you…"

"A story", she asked turning around smiling like a Cheshire cat, "I'll bite… what do you got?"

"It's an underground fight club", he said, "Some pretty illegal rumblings are going on there…"

"I've already written about a krypto fight club", she said, "What makes this one any different."

"It's not meteor freaks", he said, "But it is a front of incoming drugs and funded by Intergang."

"And you know this how exactly?"

"You got your sources", he shrugged, "And I got mine."

"Ollie…"

"You want the story or not Lois", he said, "I'm handing you a bone here… I think it's time to get your feet wet again, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I am soooooo sorry this took so long... Between getting sick with a nasty flu and then a stomach virus right after and still going to school and doing more homework than should be legal... *breathes* I can finally say I'm coming back to this story... lol... Hopefully updates don't take forever... but I make no promises. I hope you enjoy this. I'm delving into the Lois/Clark/Oliver triangle a bit... cause this story will have a lot of that... hey... its angst... :)

Chapter 3

"Chloe", Lois called out walking into the apartment, "I'm home…"

"Hey", Chloe smiled walking into the living room, "Is that Chinese?"

"It sure is", Lois smiled, "From our favorite spot…"

"Great", Chloe grinned, "Hey, where were you? You called me hours ago saying you were coming home… when I got here you were gone…"

"Oh, you know… got a lead, chased it…"

"What lead", Chloe smirked.

"Chloe", Lois stressed, "You know a reporter never tells until the ink is dry…"

"Okay", she Chloe smirked, "Hey have you heard from Oliver?"

"No…Why?"

"I'm looking for him", Chloe admitted.

"Oliver Queen", Lois asked.

Chloe nodded.

"That's the only Oliver I know", Chloe said in confusion looking through the bags of food.

"What for?"

"Oh you know… He was donating most of the equipment in my new office…"

"Oh", Lois shrugged, "Well, if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him…"

"Thanks cuz", Chloe smiled, "Ready to eat?"

Lois smiled tightly looking at the food.

"Actually, I am starved…"

~*~

Lois walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed later that night. She lay back and sighed. She hugged her pillow close and closed her eyes remembering the day she returned.

"_Lois!"_

_She smiled and hugged her cousin tightly._

"_Oh my God, Lois… I thought I'd lost you…"_

_Lois looked up at the clock and her eyes widened. She pulled herself out of her cousin's embrace._

"_Chloe, it's almost midnight", she said frantically, "I promised I'd meet him… I'm going to be late…"_

_She turned to go._

"_Lois… promised who", Chloe asked grabbing her arm._

"_The Blur…"_

"_Oh Lois…"_

She bit her lip. That was when Chloe had told her she'd been gone for three weeks and that the Blur hadn't been seen since. At the time he hadn't been seen since. He reappeared the night she returned. Witnesses said he'd even stopped a train from collapsing. Had he saved her that night and was that why she was dreaming about being on a train? She wished she could remember something. She couldn't for the life of her even remember who that woman in her visions was.

Lois settled back into her bed ready to go to sleep.

~*~

_She was running through the streets of Metropolis in nothing but a white tank top and blue jeans. She was barefoot and frantic. She promised she'd be there. And she wasn't. He wasn't dead. She didn't believe that. She couldn't believe that. _

_She reached the phone booth out of breath and picked up the receiver._

"_Hello?"_

_There was no one on the line. She looked around, but the streets were empty. She was the only one there._

"_Hello", she tried again._

_No answer._

_She closed her eyes in frustration and hung up the phone. She stepped out of the booth and looked around._

"_I promise you can trust me", she yelled frantically, "Please!"_

_And now there was limbs entangling in a white setting. She felt his arms pull her closer to his body as he kissed her deeply. He sat her on his lap and she wound her legs around his waist, slanting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. She moaned in pleasure, and heard a tear. She looked down and realized he'd torn what she had been wearing and she was now naked in front of him._

_She kissed him again._

Lois awoke panting. She'd had that same dream three times since she'd been back. And she could never make out the guy's face. She breathed in deeply feeling herself come down from her high. She could feel the warmth pooling at her center from the dream and swallowed hard.

She lay back on the bed and stared at her ceiling.

"I'm going crazy", she whispered to herself.

~*~

Clark's eyes snapped open.

He'd dreamed it again. Except to him, it wasn't a dream, but a memory. He hugged his pillow closer looking at the bracelet on his night table. He'd been holding it again before falling asleep, thinking of her. He sighed as he remembered the day he found Lois.

"_Jor-El!"_

"_My son…"_

"_I need you to check her, she's not waking up", he said frantically, "I found her on a train… please… help her."_

"_Kal-El, she is alive", Jor-El said, "She has what humans call a concussion. But she will live." _

"_Where was she", he asked._

"_I think you know the answer to that question, my son…"_

"_The future…"_

"_Yes my son… she seems to have no memory of her time there."_

"_How is that possible", Clark asked, "Did you…?"_

"_No my son, something happened to cause her memories to be gone…"_

"_The accident…"_

"_It is possible Kal-El", Jor-El said, "The human mind is very fragile. It is not like ours…"_

"_But she's okay…"_

"_Yes, my son."_

"_Then that's all the matters…"_

"_Kal-El", Jor-El said, "I am sorry."_

_Clark shook his head._

"_No", he said, "It's better this way… maybe she won't even remember me… maybe… it's better that she doesn't."_

"_I cannot remove her memories Kal-El", Jor-El said, "That is not what we do…"_

"_But you took Chloe's…"_

"_Chloe Sullivan needed her memories restored… I only omitted those of your heritage. Lois Lane has her memories… there are just a few that are going to be hard to understand…"_

"_Is she safe?"_

"_Yes, my son… Lois Lane is safe… and as long as you are in her life… she will always be safe."_

~*~

Lois awoke to her cell phone ringing. She reached over her bedside table and picked it up, answering blindly.

"-ello?"

"Miss Lane…?"

"Yesh", she mumbled, "Who 'dis?"

"I'm calling from Metropolis General…"

Her eyes opened wide and she instantly woke up.

"What happened", she asked.

"A Mr. Oliver Queen has been admitted", the caller said, "You were on his emergency contact card…"

"I'll get there as soon as I can", she said jumping out of bed.

~*~

Lois walked down the halls of Metropolis General searching for Oliver's room. She stood outside the door when she found it and took in a deep breath before knocking. A faint welcome was heard on the other side and she graciously walked in.

"Lois… hey…"

She smiled.

"You've got some 'splaining to do Mr. T…"

He smiled.

"I got my ass kicked…"

"I heard", she nodded sitting down in the chair by his bed.

"I wasn't drunk", he answered, as if he could read her mind.

"You weren't", she asked raising an eyebrow, "Because your doctor told me your alcohol level was way up there…"

He sighed.

"What's going on, Ollie?"

"Nothing."

He stared at her.

"You're not this jackass…"

"You know what my biggest regret is…"

"Drinking an entire bottle of vodka and then joining a fight club?"

"Letting you go…"

"Ollie…"

"I'm serious", he said nodding.

"Please don't say that…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to feel sorrier for you then I do now…?"

He nodded and then turned away from her.

"Ollie, we're friends", she said, "I'll always be here for you… but that can never happen again…"

He nodded in understanding.

"Sorry", she said softly.

"It's okay", he said shrugging, "You deserve better than me anyway…"

"One day, Oliver Queen, you are going to make some girl very happy…", she smiled.

He turned back to her and smirked.

"But that day's not today", he stated sadly.

"And I'm not that girl…"

He slowly turned his head to the side staring at the wall in sadness.

~*~

Lois awoke with a startled jump and looked around her at the hospital room. She'd fallen asleep watching Oliver. He was still sleeping when she leaned over him and kissed his forehead. She felt someone standing behind her and turned around with her eyes widened.

"Clark…"

"I heard about", he stumbled, "I just wanted to make sure… I didn't know you were… I'm sorry… I'll go…"

He turned around and walked away from the room.

Lois turned toward the door and followed after him.

"Clark, it's not-"

She walked out of the room and looked down the hall seeing he was already gone.

"… what it looks like…", she finished to no one in particular.

She lowered her gaze to the ground and sighed sadly.

He was already gone.

~*~

Clark super sped back to the farm and walked inside quickly. He felt angry and annoyed. Finding Lois Lane at Oliver Queen's bedside was not one of the things he looked forward to most. It was last year all over again. Oliver was sick and she was taking care of him.

He was jealous.

He stopped. Where had that come from?

He hadn't been jealous last year.

_But maybe a small part of him had been._

No. And he wasn't jealous now either.

_Then why was there a hole in the wall._

How had that gotten there?

_You put it there._

No he hadn't.

_Do you really believe that?_

He was going crazy. He was actually fighting his subconscious.

He sat on the couch and stared ahead at the wall in anger and a bit of sadness.

When did he start caring about Lois Lane and Oliver Queen's relationship status?

_The day Lois Lane met Oliver Queen._


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Updates should be coming more frequently... I want to attempt at updating AT LEAST once a week... lol... Read and Review please... that always makes me want to update quicker :0P

Chapter 4

Oliver sat up in the hospital bed and hissed from the pain.

"I see you're doing better…"

He turned and nodded.

"Yeah", he said, "They really know how to treat a guest here…"

Chloe smirked and walked in. She closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair closest to the bed.

"Doctor says you're getting released later on today", she said.

"It was just a few cuts and bruises", he shrugged, "Nothing major…"

"Oliver", Chloe shook her head, "If you want to continue on this self destructive path, then by all means, crash and burn, but when you bring my cousin in to your own personal hell… then things change."

"I wasn't conscious when they called her", he said, "I wouldn't have told them to if I was…"

"Lois is great", Chloe said, "And she's got this thing where she believes in people… even the ones who don't deserve faith from anyone, much less her… she wants to help you."

"I didn't ask for her help."

"Not in so many words", she said.

"Not in any words", he said turning away from her.

Chloe nodded and stood up.

"I'll leave you to your misery", she said walking toward the door.

"Chloe", he said causing her to turn around, "I'm sorry… about Jimmy."

"You didn't kill him", she said, "Stop blaming yourself for it…"

She shut the door behind her.

~*~

Lois sat at her desk biting the ends of her pencil.

"You're post lunch, pre-dinner after coffee snack…"

She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks… Jeff."

"Anytime, Miss Lane."

He smiled and walked away leaving the bear claw in front of her. She sighed and looked at the desk in front of her. She used to share her bear claws with Clark.

"Penny for your thoughts…"

Lois looked up and her eyes widened.

"Clark", she smiled softly and stood up.

He awkwardly pulled her in for a hug which Lois returned.

"What are you", she started.

"I'm back", he smiled, "I just came from Tess Mercer's office. She rehired me."

"That's great", she smiled.

"Yeah", he said, "And I even got my old desk back…"

"Great", Lois grinned.

"Lois, I'm sorry, for what I said that night at the barn… I-"

"It's done", she shook her head and shrugged, "You had your own issues to work out… I'm glad you did."

"So am I", he said and then looked at his old desk, still empty.

"We had someone working there recently", she said watching him, "Sorry if he left a mess…"

"He", Clark asked.

"John Corben", she answered.

"I read in the paper about-"

She nodded.

"My article."

"Yeah, I read it…"

She smiled, "Well, I'll leave you to set yourself up… Do you want anything… coffee… bear claw?"

"I'm good", he said nodding.

"Okay", she grinned tightly and he watched her walk away.

~*~

When she returned to her desk Clark was already on his computer working on typing something.

"I see you didn't waste any time", she nodded sitting back down in front of her computer.

"Tess Mercer wants me to re-email my application form", he said, "It won't take me long…"

"Oh", she nodded and looked intently at her desk top.

"So how's Oliver?"

She leaned her head to the right slowly and looked at him.

"Fine", she said quickly, "When I left he was fine…"

"He's lucky to have you Lois…"

"Hedoesn'thaveme", she mumbled.

"Huh", he asked.

"He doesn't have me, Clark", she said looking at him, "He was in the hospital, I went to make sure he was okay… he's my friend… I would have done the same for anyone…"

"Lois… I understand…"

"No, you don't understand", she said shaking her head, "You never understand…"

"Lo-"

"Clark, I see that you're back but things aren't like before… so can we not pretend they are…"

He nodded sadly.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks."

She focused on her computer again and bit her lip reading through her emails.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too", she mumbled.

~*~

Tess looked over a file at her desk. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door.

"You wanted to see me, Tess", Lois asked poking her head in.

Tess smirked.

"Come in", she said, "Close the door behind you…"

Lois closed the door softly walked toward the desk.

"Is everything okay?"

"How is Clark doing on his first day?"

"Good", she said slowly, "He's a natural."

Tess smiled.

"That's good to hear", she said closing the file and sliding it toward Lois, "Because I'm sending you two on assignment."

"Tess… he just got back and I don't-"

"You just said he was a natural…"

"And he is but…"

"So this shouldn't be a problem", Tess cut her off and then eyed her suspiciously, "Is there… a problem?"

"No", Lois shook her head, "There's no problem."

"Good", Tess smiled, "Here's the address. Your assignment is to speak to a Dr. Coats on his latest findings for curing cancer."

"Thanks Tess", Lois nodded.

"And Lois", Tess smirked, "I think you'll like this one…"

Lois raised her eyebrow suspiciously and walked out the door.

~*~

"Just let me ask all the questions, got it Smallville", she was saying, "We may be sharing a byline but it's still _my _story…"

"Alright Lois", Clark smiled cheekily.

"I can't believe Tess sent us to interview this grandfather scientist on some virus that's going to cure cancer… how does one cure a virus with another virus anyway?"

"Actually, it's how we cure the flu… we inject you with bacteria…"

Lois turned her head and blushed seeing a young, good looking man in a lab coat standing next to her.

"Miss Lane, I presume", he said, "Dr. Coats…"

She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry", she quickly recovered, "You can call me Lois…"

"Lois", he smiled.

Clark glared watching the exchange and cleared his throat catching Lois's attention for the first time since they'd met the doctor.

"Oh, sorry", he smiled apologetically, "The ogre is my partner, Clark Kent."

Dr. Coats extended his hand toward Clark. Clark smiled and squeezed his hand a little tighter than necessary.

"Got a nice grip on you there, huh", Dr. Coats laughed shaking his hand to get back some feeling.

Lois smacked Clark's chest.

"He grew up on a farm", she answered.

"Right", Dr. Coats smiled, "So, I guess I'll show you two to my office for the interview…"

"Whatever you'd like", Lois grinned like a school girl.

"This way", he smiled leading them down the hall.

"Wipe your mouth", Clark groaned, "You're drooling…."

Lois wiped away at invisible drool and glared at the back of his head when she heard him laughing.

"Jerk", she muttered catching up.

~*~

"So, this virus", Lois asked looking up from her notepad, "What exactly does it cause in its original state?"

"The virus we are working with is a very dangerous one", he said, "It actually causes violent tendencies and rabid actions…"

"On a scale of one to ten, doctor", Lois asked.

"Have you ever seen Cujo, Miss Lane", he asked.

"Yeah", she nodded, "About the dog right?"

"Well, the person exposed to this, would make Cujo look like a lap dog…"

She cringed.

"So why work with something so dangerous", Clark asked.

"It's the only thing we've found that can attack cancer cells rapidly", Dr. Coats answered, "It's not perfected… but it's near the stages where we can test it on humans…"

"What have you been testing it on now", Lois asked.

"Dogs, cats, mice", he said.

"Is it reversible?"

"Are you concerned of the well being of the animals, Mr. Kent?"

"It just seems unorthodox", Clark said shrugging.

"It's reversible…"

"Sorry", Lois said glaring at Clark, "Clark's got a dog… He's an animal lover…"

"And you", Dr. Coats asked, "Are you one as well?"

"I'm actually allergic", Lois smiled.

"Well then, good thing you'll be wearing lab suits when we got down to the labs", Dr. Coats smiled, "Wouldn't want your allergies acting up…"

"Right", Lois smiled, "So these labs… are they funded by the state or nationally…?"

~*~

"We get our orders from the highest source", Dr. Coats was saying as he showed them around the lab, "The president."

"Wow", Lois said softly.

She watched as scientists from all over the world fussed over different vials containing the disease in liquid form.

"I can't believe that this thing can cause so much damage", she said.

"It can cause a lot of good too, Lois", Dr. Coats smiled.

"Dr. Coats! Watch out!"

Lois watched him trip over a cable and knock into one of the tables holding the clear liquid. She watched the vial fall to the ground and shatter spreading the liquid all over the floor. She gasped in shock.

Dr. Coats stood up.

"Who put that cable there", he asked angrily.

"Sorry sir… it won't happen again…"

"See to it that it doesn't."

"Is this liquid dangerous while we're in here?"

"It's a gaseous virus", Dr. Coats nodded, "But as long as we're in these suits we're safe."

Clark nodded.

"Lois, I think we better go", he said, "We got what we needed for this interview…"

"Yeah", she agreed.

"I'll lead you out", Dr. Coats nodded.

Lois and Clark followed him toward the door neither realizing that Lois's suit had a tear on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Writing this was like pulling teeth, but I'm very happy with how it turned out so I'm updating it... MAYBE I'll update again tomorrow... but Fridays are always busy for me... if not, then Sunday because for sure Saturday I'll be out all day. I'm cleaning up the oceans :0) Yay!! It's like World Ocean clean up Day or something this Saturday... lol. Well, hope you like it. Remember reviews make me wanna keep going... they're the fuel to my writing... :0)

**Chapter 5**

"Lois", Clark called out softly.

She was leaning against the wall touching her forehead. He watched her as she started to slide down and rushed over to her picking her up in his arms.

"Lois", he called out softly again, "Lois…"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm… just… dizzy…"

"You need to lie down", he said taking her into a conference room.

"No, Clark…"

"Lois", he said walking into a private room and laying her on the couch softly, "You need to relax…"

"But… I'm fine."

"You're not fine", he said putting his hand up to her forehead, "You're burning up…"

"I was fine… before…"

She settled into the couch and closed her eyes.

He peered over her pushing a strand of hair out of her face. He pulled his hand back quickly and stepped back.

He walked toward the door and turned back around looking at her laying down sleeping. He lowered his gaze and walked out closing the door with a soft click behind him.

~*~

"Clark."

He looked up from his computer and the interview he was typing up for Lois and smiled.

"Miss Mercer", he greeted.

"Where's your other half", she asked.

"She wasn't feeling well", he said pointing toward a room, "I laid her down to rest in one of the conference rooms…"

"Sleeping on job, is she", Tess smirked.

"No", Clark shook his head, "She just got heated all of… a sudden…"

"Clark", Tess called.

He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"I got to go", he said picking up his coat, "If Lois wakes up… actually its probably better that you don't wake her up… I'll be right back…"

"What-"

"Just don't go near her…"

"Okay", Tess nodded, "Okay…"

Clark nodded and walked out of the bullpen as Tess watched him leave crossing her arms in front of her.

~*~

Clark walked out of the Daily Planet and looked around. People were walking up and down the streets like they normally did. He looked around to make sure no one had noticed him and then super sped toward the laboratory.

~*~

Dr. Coats looked up from his notes to find Clark standing in front of him.

"Mr. Kent", he greeted going back to the papers in front of him, "To what do I owe the pleasure…"

Clark placed his flat hands on the cool surface of his desk and leaned his face closer to him.

"Tell me the symptoms", he said with a solemn expression, "Of the virus…"

~*~

"Why", Dr. Coats asked.

"Tell me", Clark said pounding his fist on the desk making it shake.

"Okay", Dr. Coats said slowly lifting his hands, "Okay… the patient would be showing signs of dizziness, loss of perception, high fever…."

"High fever", Clark asked.

"Yes", Dr. Coats answered, "Typically they'll be burning up."

"Then what happens", Clark asked.

"The rage, Mr. Kent", Dr. Coats answered, "Then they are just the walking dead…"

"They'll die?"

"Yes…"

"But you said it was reversible… you said-"

"I lied."

Clark lowered his gaze and then looked back at the doctor. He picked him up by his collar and pushed against the wall behind him.

"You're going to find the cure", Clark said, "Because if you don't she'll die…"

"Who?"

"Lois…"

He dropped him and turned away to leave. Clark turned back around and looked at the doctor.

"Lois was infected today…"

~*~

Tess opened the door to the conference room and looked inside. The soft sofa where Lois should have been sleeping was now empty. She opened the door and looked around. She found a figure hunched in the corner.

"Lois?"

Tess walked closer to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Lois turned around and glared.

"You…."

Tess stepped back.

"Lois", she asked, "What's going on?"

Lois growled and knocked her to the ground. Tess pushed her off and scrambled to get away. Lois sat up and went to jump her again when something grabbed her and pulled her out of the room forcefully in a blur.

Tess looked around and realized she was alone. She felt dizzy and passed out.

~*~

Clark watched her with his arms crossed. She was staring at him with different eyes. Eyes that were no longer hers but almost evil, and he shook his head.

She traced her hand against the clear glass and leaned her head to the side.

"Smallville", she smirked, "Clarkie…"

He turned around and rubbed his face.

"Clark", she called out again, "Please…"

"Lois… don't do this…"

"But how can you", she asked, "How can you lock me up like some sort of animal…"

He turned around and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

"But don't you love me…"

He walked closer to the glass and placed a hand on hers, the only thing separating their touch was a cool glass.

"You know I do…"

"Then let me out…"

"I… can't."

He knew the rage would come. And he closed his eyes as she pounded on the glass screaming like a rabid animal.

"Let me out! Let me out!"

"Mr. Kent…"

He turned and walked to Dr. Coats.

"Have you found anything…"

"Not yet…"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't understand something…"

Clark looked at him confused.

"The virus", Dr. Coats explained, "It's airborne. Meaning anyone within a close radius should have affected… yet you weren't. You're as normal as can be… why is that?"

"Just lucky I guess…"

"Mr. Kent… we should run tests to make sure you are in fact not-"

"I'm not", he said, "I'm not infected."

Dr. Coats nodded slowly.

"Did she come in contact with anyone else…"

"Not really", he said, "We drove to the Planet and she passed out so I put her in a room alone and…"

He closed his eyes.

"And what, Mr. Kent?"

"Tess Mercer… she went into the room."

"You'll need to bring her here…"

Clark shook his head and turned to leave. Dr. Coats grabbed his arm.

"And anyone else she may have come into contact with…"


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I promised and now I'm delivering... but I'm still working on the chapters for the episode Echo so that won't be up til maaaaaaaaaaaybe next week right before the premiere... lol. But who knows... I believe in miracles!!! :)

Chapter 6

"Chloe?"

Clark walked into the Watchtower and looked for the petite blond.

"Clark?"

"Thank God you're okay", he said as she jumped in his arms for a hug.

"What the hell is happening", she asked, "It's like the end of the world…"

"A virus", he said, "It turns people crazy… like zombie crazy…"

"Like eating your brains", she cocked an eyebrow.

"Not exactly that graphic", he said shaking his head, "They just have this rage… they're dangerous… but it's airborne so as long as you stay here… you'll be fine."

"Lois", Chloe's eyes widened and she walked to her desk picking up her cell phone, "I'm going to call her and tell her to hide out here…"

"Chloe…"

"… Until this blows over…"

"Chloe…"

"… Have you seen her… is she okay…"

"Chloe!"

She looked at him in surprise as if suddenly realizing he'd been calling her. His solemn look told her he didn't have good news.

"What is it", she asked.

"She's infected."

"Lois", she asked.

He nodded.

"She spread it actually…"

"How?"

"We were interviewing a doctor trying to cure cancer and using an experimental disease or something… I noticed at the Planet she was acting weird… when I investigated the symptoms I knew… but by then she'd already come into contact with Tess and now everyone Tess has come into contact with is now infected…"

"Clark…"

"I'm going to fix this Chloe… one way or another…"

"I know", she nodded, "You always do."

"Chloe… where's Oliver?"

~*~

Oliver Queen overlooked the city from his clock tower. He lifted his bottle and tossed his head back drinking the last remaining bit left. He placed on the table next to him with all the other bottles and staggered back into the apartment.

He watched the suit. Almost mocking him for not being the hero he wanted to be. For ending up being a failure anyway despite all the good he'd done.

He shook his head almost trying to clear up some of the haze.

He rushed forward picking up the leather suit and threw into the fireplace. He lit the logs on fire and fell back.

He sat there watching the entire costume burn; watching the hero formally known as the Green Arrow burn along with it.

~*~

"Oliver is not picking up."

"Do you know if he's in town", Chloe asked.

"We don't talk as much these days", he shook his head.

"Dr. Hamilton is on his way", she said, "We're going to the lab."

"Chloe, you can't leave this place… it's not safe."

"I'm not going to sit around and watch my cousin die, Clark, I already lost Jimmy… I can't lose her too…"

He nodded in understanding.

"Alright", he said, "I'll get you there, and you have to promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will", she nodded.

"Okay", he said, "Where's Hamilton?"

She smiled.

"Right behind you", she said, "Let's go save the world."

~*~

"Chloe, are you sure you can be here", he asked her.

She blinked as she watched Lois. Except she wasn't anything like Lois because those eyes weren't the hazel eyes she'd known her whole life. And that evil sneer wasn't her cousin's sarcastic smirk.

She shook her head and looked up at her best friend.

"I'm fine", she nodded.

"Just say the word", he whispered, "I'll take you home."

"She needs me", Chloe replied, "And you…"

He nodded.

"We've got something", Dr. Coats and Emil walked toward the pair.

"A cure", Clark asked.

"We're not sure…"

"Why", Chloe asked.

"It worked on the dogs", Emil said, "But we used meteor rock…"

He looked at Clark expecting him to react.

"Will it save Lois", was all he asked.

"It saved the dogs", Dr. Coats said, "But she's my first human patient with the virus… It may or it may not work…"

"We've got to try", Clark said, "What do we do?"

"It's an injection", Dr. Coats said lifting up the needle causing Clark to stagger back, "We inject her. The only problem is… no one can go in her cage. She's too severe. She can kill us."

"I can do it."

Chloe looked at him and tugged on his arm.

"Clark", she tried to reason with him, "I understand you're not like the rest of us… but that's meteor rock. It can kill you."

"And the virus can kill Lois", he said, "I'm the only chance."

She shook her head.

"Maybe I can go in", she said, "With a body suit or something… it doesn't have to be you."

"Chloe, she can kill you", he said looking at Lois in the cage watching them.

"And what makes you think she won't kill you", she said, "You'll be without powers. Vulnerable, like us, she can kill you too."

He nodded. "That may be. But I know she won't."

"How?"

He shrugged.

"I just do."

He turned and walked back to the two other men in the room.

"I'm ready."

He stretched out his hand asking for the needle with the green fluid.

"We can give you a suit…"

"I'll be fine", he shook his head.

Dr. Coats put the needle in his hand and he started breathing more ragged.

"Clark…"

"Chloe", he looked at her, "If something happens… tell Lois I…"

"I know", she nodded smiling, "I will."

He nodded and smiled softly.

He staggered to the cage. Dr. Coats, Emil and Chloe stood behind the control panel and opened it slightly. He stepped in quickly and it was closed behind him again. He watched her as she watched him from across the cage.

"Lois…"

His breathing was ragged.

"You came in…"

"We… got… a… cure…"

"Looks like you need a cure…"

She sneered circling him slowly like a predator circling their prey.

"Lois… please… just… take… it…"

"No."

She jumped knocking him back causing him to drop the needle and it roll to the other side. He tried pushing her off and looked to the side. He found the needle. He tossed her off him and stood up with difficulty and lurched forward picking up the needle. He knew she was behind him and when she jumped again he turned and punctured her with the needle in her chest. He watched as the liquid slowly disappeared inside of her and she slumped into his arms. He breathed out easier now that the meteor rock was gone. He heard cheering and looked out to see Chloe and Emil smiling. He noticed a shocked look on Dr. Coats face. He looked down at Lois sleeping in his arms and smiled in triumph pulling her closer to him.

~*~

She awoke slowly, feeling a little dizzy. She tried sitting up but felt arms push her back down gently.

"Clark?"

"No… Lois… it's me…"

"Chloe…?"

"Clark's… distributing the cure…"

Lois nodded and grabbed her head with her hand.

"What… happened?"

"Do you want the full detailed version or the cliff notes?"

"The truth", she asked.

"You were infected by a virus, and then infected Tess when you attacked her; she then infected most of Metropolis… Clark got the cure to you in time… and now he's out helping Dr. Hamilton and Dr. Coats get it out to the city…"

"That sounds like the Cliff notes version", Lois pouted.

Chloe grinned.

"But it's the truth", Chloe smiled, "I think you should take that version and run with it…"

"That bad?"

"Pretty bad…"

"Did I hurt anyone…?"

"Besides Tess", Chloe asked smirking.

Lois rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Chlo…"

"Nah…", Chloe smiled, "You were a good zombie…"

"Zombie", Lois asked.

"I'm telling you… you don't want to know…"

"Probably not…"

_Knock._

_Knock._

Both women turned to the door and found Clark standing in the hallway.

"Hey", he said lifting up some white lilies, "I know they're your favorite… so… I um…"

Chloe smirked knowingly and stood to leave.

"I better go", she said leaning forward and kissing her cousin's forehead, "Rest up Lane… the Daily Planet needs their top reporter."

Lois rolled her eyes and smiled watching her cousin leave.

"Can I come in?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah", she nodded, "How else am I supposed to get my favorite flowers…"

She smiled to let him know she was kidding and he smiled warmly in return.

He placed them on the table by her bedside and sat down in the chair Chloe had been occupying.

"Thanks, Smallville", she said smiling, "They're beautiful."

He nodded.

"So… do you… remember… anything?"

She shook her head.

"No", she said, "But I've come to learn that might be a good thing when it comes to the weird stuff that happens to me…"

He nodded.

"Why", she asked, "Did I do something?"

He shook his head.

"No you were…"

"A good zombie", she nodded rolling her eyes, "I heard."

He smiled.

"It wasn't that bad", he said, "Not like you were out eating brains or anything."

"Thank God", she laughed, "Can you imagine trying to floss… yuck."

She shuddered and he smiled.

"Chloe told me", she started looking at him, "That you got the cure to me in time. Thank you, Clark. You saved my life."

"It was nothing", he smiled, "Just put this on the shelf of all the times I've had to come to your rescue."

"Wow… look who's still got that funny bullet."

She winked and he smiled.

Suddenly the smile dropped from her lips and his expression turned serious again.

"I'm glad you're okay", he said sincerely.

"Me too."

He touched her hand softly and held it like he did all those years ago. Except this time, he did it consciously and he didn't let go right away. His mouth twitched as he looked up at her. She smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

~*~

Oliver stood in the hallway with the flowers he'd bought in the gift shop and watched the two of them interact in the room. He watched as they joked and laughed and smiled; neither one noticing the man on the other side of the door of the hospital room.

He watched as Clark held Lois's hand and looked down when he saw that she didn't pull away. He dropped the flowers to the floor and turned around, walking down the hall back toward the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oliver stepped on his jet in a huff and fell back into the leather plush seat.

"Mr. Queen", the pilot greeted, "We'll be ready for take-off in less than ten minutes…"

"Good", Oliver said rubbing his eyes, "I want to be far from Metropolis as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir", the pilot nodded stepping back into the cockpit, leaving the billionaire alone.

~*~

"Lois…"

"Clark, I swear if you tell me to take it easy one more time…"

She glared for good measure. He smiled. She softened her face.

"I'm just worried about you…"

"I know you are", she sighed, "But I'm not made of glass… please don't stand by expecting me to break…"

"So we're okay", he asked.

She smiled softly this time. "Yeah, we're okay…"

"Miss Lane?"

She looked up and smiled at Jeff, the intern.

"Yeah…"

"Miss Mercer wants to see you… in her office…"

"Oh goody", Lois rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Clark smirked.

"Try not to get fired on your first day _back_ Lois…"

She glared at him for throwing her rules back at her.

"Shut it, Smallville."

Lois took the elevator up to the top floor where only Tess Mercer's office stood. She knocked softly and waited for the welcome on the other side, then poked her head in slowly.

"You wanted to see me…?"

~*~

Clark rocked his chair watching for the elevator that would carry Lois back down. He sat up straight when his police scanner went off.

_A bank robbery at Metropolis First Bank is in progress. Police have barricaded fifth and main. There are hostages. All units to report on site due to bomb threats._

He stood up and looked around noticing that no one was paying much attention to him. He turned to super speed out of the bull pen but bumped into Lois instead.

"What's the rush", she asked almost getting knocked over.

"Robbery at Metropolis First… I was heading down there…"

She smiled.

"First day back and it's not a slow news day after all…"

"Lois… you should stay", he pleaded, "You just got out of the hospital last night."

"And let you steal my byline", she smirked grabbing her coat, "No way… try and keep up."

He shook his head and followed her out of the bullpen.

~*~

They arrived and noticed the police had taped off the entire front of the bank. Clark searched for a way into the building without being caught.

"Clark…"

He looked down at her.

"We should split up", she said, "We'll cover more ground."

He nodded and watched her walk toward a police officer whose arms were folded in front of him. Clark looked around again and smiled when he found the back entrance. He super sped over to the steel doors and looked around before forcing them open.

He slipped inside quickly and walked slowly toward the front of the bank were the hostages no doubt were being held. He figured it'd be a group job and was surprised to see a doll sitting in the lobby.

"Toyman…"

Clark noticed then all the hostages wired to heavy artillery and bombs. He looked around the corner and saw the only guard in the small bank was knocked on unconscious.

He super sped to the older man and crouched low checking for a pulse, finding one, he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up and saw there were about thirty to forty hostages on the ground holding a bomb in their hand. The doll had been set up facing the hostages. But there was no one else around.

He blurred through the lobby knocking the doll back and breaking it into pieces. Then he super sped again through the lobby removing all the bombs from the hands crushing them in his own. He smiled as he heard the gasps and cheers coming from the lobby and walked out the same way he came in.

~*~

"Where the hell did you go?"

"You told me to split up", he said, "So I went the opposite way as you…"

"Did you get anything…?"

"Nothing", he lied, "You…"

"Duh", she said smiling, "I am Lois Lane…"

"What'd you find out Lois?"

"Well, for starter's Metropolis has another certified whack job", she shuddered, "They call him Toyman… because he plays with toys… how unoriginal is that…"

"This coming from the one who came up with the Green Arrow Bandit Moniker", he smirked.

"Hey, Green Arrow stuck", she pointed at his chest, "Bandit was how I felt about him at the time…"

She walked around him heading back to the car they came in.

"So what about this Toyman", Clark asked running to catch up.

"He uses toys for weapons", she said, "He had almost forty hostages tied up to bombs… but witnesses say that in a _blur _the bombs were gone and the puppet was destroyed…."

"Toyman wasn't in the building?"

"He never is", she shrugged, "At least that's what Officer Dan told me…"

"Officer Dan?"

"Turpin", she said, "He's new to the SCU…"

Clark smiled.

"I know."

"You know?"

"We met last year when I went undercover…"

"You never told me you went undercover", she said as he walked ahead of her.

"Didn't I", he asked over his shoulder and continued walking, "Must have slipped my mind…"

~*~

"Lois… what are we doing here?"

"Relax Clark… we're here to interview one of the hostages…"

"Don't you think it'll be better if we let them get the healthcare they need first", he asked leaning his head to the side.

"And allow time for us to get scooped", she shook her head, "No way… now come on… the nurse's station said William Till was in room 308…"

"Nurse's station? Lois!"

"What", she asked exasperated.

"You dropped those papers on purpose", he accused.

"I had to form a diversion", she shrugged, "What's better than your baby blues making a nurse go gaga…"

"That was low", he mumbled.

"From what I saw Smallville she even asked you out for coffee", she smirked, "You should be thanking me… that is if you decide to show…"

He breathed out in annoyance and she turned around walking further down the hall. They arrived at the door marked 308 and stood outside.

"Ready", she asked.

"Ready to bother a poor man who's been through massive trauma recently", he asked, "No, I'm not…"

"Well, too bad", she said and opened the door, "Mr. Till?"

The man in question looked toward the door.

"Lois Lane", she smiled, "Daily Planet… we have some questions for you…"

"Is this about the bomb threat?"

"Yes", she nodded, "Is there anything you can tell us about the bomber's identity…?"

"Besides that he was crazy", the man asked.

"Besides that", Lois nodded smiling.

Clark groaned.

_Mmm… she is so hot... I'd teach her a thing or two…_

Clark's eyes widened.

"Mr. Till", she asked.

"He was… crazy", the man smirked.

She smiled.

_I wasn't even at the bank… But I am glad she's here… I wonder what her cup size is…_

Clark watched him and glared.

"You weren't at the bank."

Lois looked at him quickly and glared.

"Clark…"

"Yes, I was…"

"No", Clark said seriously, "You weren't."

"Clark", Lois called out again finally getting his attention, "Stop…"

"Yeah, Clark… stop."

He cockily smirked from the bed.

Lois smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Till; I don't know what's wrong with him?"

"Describe the bomber", Clark said cutting her off.

"Clark", she said, "What the hell…?"

"The bomber?"

"Yeah", Clark nodded sarcastically, "You know… the bad guy…"

"Oh, yeah, um", he stuttered, "Big… tall… scary looking…"

Lois closed her eyes and shook her head. She turned and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Till", Clark glared and followed her out.

~*~

"Lois!"

She didn't slow down as she walked down the hall but he did catch up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey, slow down", he said softly.

"How did you know", she asked.

"Know what?"

"That he was lying", she said quickly, "How did you know?"

"I could… tell…"

She let out a sarcastic laugh and turned to walk away from him.

"Hey, what's your problem", he asked, "I just saved you from wasting any time…"

"You don't get it", she shook her head, "You're as bad a liar… as he was."

"Lois…"

"Don't worry about it… I'm used to being left out of the loop, remember…"

She turned and walked down the hall leaving him behind.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Is there still interest in this? Please let me know... I want your comments and critiques. I want to make this my best story everrrrr lol... And I'm still searching for a beta... :)

Chapter 8

Lois picked up her ringing cell phone and cocked her eyebrow at the unknown phone number.

"Lois Lane", she grunted into her phone.

"Lois", Danny greeted on the other end, "I've got a lead for you and Kent."

"Who is it Danny", she asked smiling.

"A female", he said, "She's currently at Metropolis Gen. Her name is Mia Dearden. She's just a kid. You should get down there, stat, before she leaves."

"Thanks, Dan, remind me to get you and your lovely family tickets to the Sharks", she smiled.

"Don't mention it", he said, "I'm stumped on this one… if there's anyone that can stop this psycho it's you guys…"

She nodded and hung up.

"Who was that?"

She turned and found Clark standing behind her with a solemn expression.

"Danny", she smiled at his eye-roll, "Jealous?"

"Of Danny Turpin", he asked, "Not exactly your type…"

"And why's that", she asked offended.

"For starter's… he's married", Clark shrugged glad to have the upper hand for once.

She glared and turned to continue down the hall.

"So what did Danny want", he asked, "And since when are you two such bosom buddies?"

"We play poker", she shrugged, "And he gave us a name of a real hostage."

She smiled and looked at the nurse's station.

"What do you say", she asked not taking her eyes away from the young nurse sitting at the counter, "Two for two?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he followed her.

Lois stepped up to the desk, purposely knocking over some folders and paperwork.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I'm such a klutz…"

She smiled as she watched the young woman walk around to pick up the files and Clark bend to help.

_We make a good team_, she thought to herself.

~*~

Lois was jealous. Not that she'd ever admit it to him. But damn it if she wasn't. Clark had spent ten minutes talking to the nurse. Granted, she knew he was giving her time to find out what she needed, but he didn't have to actually be interested in what the nurse was telling him. And he definitely wasn't supposed to accept the offer to coffee.

"Lois…"

"What!"

"What's wrong with you", he asked, "We've been walking in circles and you're too mad to notice…"

"I'm not mad", she groaned.

"Jealous then", he smirked.

"I'm not jealous", she turned and poked his chest, "What do I have to be jealous of… you and Slutty Anna? Please…."

She turned and continued to walk down the hall finding the room. She knocked softly and heard a soft welcome on the other side. She opened the door and gasped. The young girl on the bed looked deathly sick, but that couldn't have been from the bank robbery.

"Mia Dearden", Lois asked.

The young girl looked at her suspiciously.

"Who wants to know?"

"Lois Lane", she smiled, "Daily Planet… I just have a few simple questions…"

"Oh yeah", she asked, "About the robbery…"

"Yeah", Lois nodded.

Clark walked in and smiled before standing off to the side.

"Who's this", Mia asked, "You're body guard?"

"He thinks he is", Lois smirked and Clark glared, "But no… he's a reporter too…"

Mia nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is there anything you can tell us about the bomber?"

"Besides his affinity with toys", Mia asked, "Not much… he just looked dirty…"

"Dirty?"

"Like he hadn't showered in days", Mia clarified, "I went in to make my deposit… and he was standing in front of me… Next thing I know he places one of those monkeys with the cymbals on the counter and when it starts banging on them this nasty smoke came out. The teller didn't stand a chance…"

"Poison", Lois asked.

"Maybe", Mia shrugged, "She went down quick. Then he just turned around, opened his jacket and showed off enough c-4 to level Metropolis…"

Lois nodded.

"He tied you all up to it", Lois asked.

"No", Mia shook her head, "He had us tie each other… He just held the detonator."

"What happened next?"

"He had the tellers put money into bags before he had them tie each other up to bombs…"

"Did he get into the vault", Clark asked.

"No", Mia shook her head, "He left this puppet… it had a camera. He was watching the live feed on a little video screen he had… said if he saw us move he'd blow the whole place up. No one moved an inch."

"And then what happened", Lois asked.

"Then it's a blur", Mia said softly, "It's like suddenly, this gust of wind blew through the place… the stupid toy was on the ground in pieces and the bombs were gone…"

Lois smiled.

"Thank you", Lois said softly.

"Are you going to print this", Mia asked.

"Yeah", Lois nodded, "Why?"

"Can you not, print my name", Mia asked, "I'm not supposed to be here…"

"Okay", Lois said and smiled, "You'll be an anonymous source."

"Thank you", Mia smiled and settled back on the bed thinking, _Nice lady_…

"Feel better", Clark cocked his eyebrow and followed Lois out the door.

~*~

"Sweet kid", Lois commented before getting into Clark's truck.

"Yeah, too bad this happened to her", Clark nodded getting behind the wheel, "She's lucky to be alive…"

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Clark", she looked at him and smiled softly, "Obviously the blur had a part to play…"

Clark nodded.

"Metropolis's own super hero…."

"Yeah", she said smiling softly at him, "Super hero…"

~*~

Lois sat at her desk later that day thinking about Mia. She was a street kid, who was obviously scared. She bit her lip and picked up her phone, dialing Metropolis General.

"Yes, hi", she said, "You have a patient named Mia Dearden staying there… can I please be connected to her room…?"

"Miss Dearden checked out sometime this morning, I'm sorry…"

Lois shook her head.

"It's okay", she said softly, "Thank you…"

She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is everything alright Miss Lane?"

She looked up and smiling seeing Detective Jones.

"John", she greeted brightly, "I'm sorry, Clark's not here… he had to go return a movie…"

John smirked.

"A movie, huh?"

"I swear his excuses are getting worst…."

She stood and picked up her coffee mug going to get a refill.

"That's too bad; I've got a lead on that bomb threat…."

"Oh", Lois asked turning around, "What'd you get?"

"A possible next target…"

"Really?"

"Well, the Daily Planet was one of the threats", he admitted, "But the bomb squad has ruled it out…"

"Oh", she nodded, "Okay… so where is this target?"

"Ace of Clubs", he said, "Another tall building in the city…"

"Can't your squad just check it out…?"

"Not without raising suspicion", he said.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Not you, Miss Lane, Mr. Kent…"

"Clark", Lois asked laughing, "You're serious…."

"He's the only one…"

"You're willing to send Clark into a bomb infested building…"

"Possible bomb", he corrected.

"Why?"

"Because it's not yet confirmed…"

"No", she corrected, "Why Clark?"

"Oh, because…"

"I mean… you know he'll survive an explosion…"

"Miss Lane, are you listening to yourself, it's like you're making an assumption that Mr. Kent has some sort of abilities…"

She grinned.

"You're right, isn't that the most ridiculous thing ever… I mean, Smallville… not likely…"

She stopped.

"Please relay my message Miss Lane…"

"I will Detective Jones", she grinned at his retreating back, "I definitely will."

~*~

Clark was walking back into the Daily Planet with his ears ringing. He'd been walking the streets and it was as if he could hear every thought inside everyone's head. He shook his head to try and make sense of it. Was he getting a new power? Could he read minds now?

It started with the pervert in the hospital and then Mia. Now it was everyone he was in close range to.

He walked to his desk and sat down in a hurry, already on the Daily Planet's database. He had a psycho to catch and then he could go to Jor-El to figure out what was wrong.

"Smallville?"

He turned and smiled.

"Hey Lois", he said before going back to his computer.

"Did you make it?"

"Huh", he asked looking up.

"To the video store", she shrugged smiling; "You said they were closing."

"Oh yeah", he nodded, "I made it."

"Good", she said sitting down across from him. She looked at him and shook her head.

He was staring intently at his computer screen.

_Should I tell him_, she thought quietly.

"Tell me what?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say something", he asked.

"No", she shook her head, "No…"

His eyes widened when realization hit.

"I have to go", he blurted.

"Go", she asked, "Go where?"

"Feed Shelby", he said quickly, "I forgot I didn't leave his food out…"

"Okay", she stretched the word out, "I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Right", he nodded.

She smiled as she watched him practically run out of the bullpen.

~*~

Clark super sped to the farm and walked inside locking the door behind him.

"Kal-El?"

He jumped and turned around glaring.

"Nice to know everyone has a key to this place", he muttered dropping his coat on a nearby chair, "What do you want?"

"I realize you are still angry with me, Kal-El", John started.

"I'm not", Clark said opening the fridge, "Angry I mean…"

John nodded.

"Do you want water", Clark asked holding up a bottle.

"Sure", John accepted the peace offering with a smile.

"Let me just feed the dog", Clark muttered before super speeding around the kitchen.

In a matter of seconds the dog food was sitting out next to the island in the middle of the kitchen and Shelby was trudging toward it.

"Let's talk in here", Clark signaled to the living room and John followed him, "What's on your mind?"

"Did you speak to Miss Lane?"

"No, not really", Clark said slowly, "Why?"

John shook his head.

"I should have known she'd keep this to herself", he said softly with a glint of a smile, "I came by the Planet today… with a lead. Told her to pass it along to you, but apparently she kept it to herself.

_Should I tell him…_

"In her defense", Clark shook his head, "I think she would have told me if I'd given her the chance…"

He sighed.

"What was the lead…?"

John looked down at the bottle in his hands.

"The Ace of Clubs", he said, "It's a possible target."


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: I know I updated yesterday... and I say screw it. I'm updating again... lol...

**Chapter 9**

Clark walked up to the main doors of the Ace of Clubs in his tuxedo from Chloe's wedding last year. He nodded at the bouncer after showing his VIP pass that John had passed on to him. He turned to walk inside when he felt someone's hand on his arm. He turned and his eyes widened.

Lois was standing next to him in a midnight blue halter top gown that accentuated her curves with long black silk gloves and her hair pinned up in curls.

"You weren't going to leave me, Ke-"

"Kennair", he filled in for her as she cocked her eyebrow at the name change, "And no… I was waiting for you…"

"Good answer", she smirked and walked in ahead of him.

_Damn…_

Clark glared at the bouncer who was staring after Lois and thinking dirty thoughts of her. He cleared his throat and walked inside after her.

She stood in front of the elevators waiting for him and he smiled as the doors opened. Once inside when the doors closed they both turned to each other.

"What are you doing here", they asked in unison.

"Me", Lois asked, "Your detective friend gave me a lead and I followed it…"

"Well, the lead was meant for me Lois", Clark said, "This is dangerous…"

"And what's a farm boy from Kansas going to do to protect himself", she said, "I'm the one who grew up around guns and green berets remember?"

"You came to protect me", he asked smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself, Smallville, I came to take down the bad guys and if that means I have to protect you in the process then fine… if I don't who'll bring me my coffee every morning…"

He scoffed at her.

The doors dinged and she slipped her arm around his and guided him across the floor. They stood off to the side and when a waiter passed them, Lois grabbed two champagne flutes.

"Blend in", she muttered through her plastered grin, "We meet back here in twenty minutes to cross reference…"

He didn't have time to agree before she was already walking off. He smiled when he saw the back of her dress.

"And she doesn't notice the tag is still on the dress…"

He walked up to her slowly and placed a hand on the small of her back tucking in the tag and gliding his cool fingers across the heat of her skin. She perked up in surprise. He bent down to her ear.

"The tag was out", he whispered making her shudder slightly before he walked away.

Lois watched him go feeling the scorch mark he'd left on her skin and knew that feeling wouldn't go away anytime soon.

~*~

Lois was on her third flute of champagne when he walked up to her.

"Don't you think you should slow down", he asked.

"It's only my third", she muttered into the glass.

"In twenty minutes…"

"Thanks dad", she grumbled, "Did you get anything…"

"There's no bomb here…"

"How did you-"

An explosion shook the building and Clark grabbed Lois to steady her. She looked up at him and he looked at her.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"Yeah", she nodded, "What happened?"

"Not sure", he said looking around to make sure no one had been hurt, "I'll be back…"

"Clark!"

He'd disappeared into the crowd before she could convince him not to go.

"Be careful", she mumbled.

~*~

Clark super sped to the top of the building and found the bombs tied together in the center of the roof. They weren't there moments before, he knew that. He looked around for the Toyman.

"I know you're here", he called out, "Show yourself!"

A grungy man with glasses poked his head around a wall.

"I knew you'd come", he said.

"Who?"

"The Blur…"

"I'm not-"

"Of course you are", he said, "You've been following my bread crumbs…"

"What", Clark asked.

"I've been trying to find out who you are and now… I know. Clark Kent", he said, "from Smallville, Kansas. Works at the Daily Planet has a serious hero complex…"

"You got all that by looking at me", he asked, "I must really be transparent."

"I saw you at the bank", he said, "So I staged this…"

"What?"

"There is no bomb", Toyman said turning off the device, "There never was… I called in the bomb threat…"

"But-"

"I wanted to see who the Blur was and now… I know", he said.

"Why?"

"You have a lot of enemies in low places", he said, "And they pay…"

Clark squared his jaw.

"Well, Kent", Toyman said walking backwards toward the ledge, "I'll be seeing you…"

He jumped and Clark took a few steps forward in shock. He jumped back when he saw the flying toy helicopter fly away from the building.

~*~

"So it was a prank", Chloe asked as he sat in front of her with his arms folded.

"He wanted to know my identity so he could sell me to the highest bidder", Clark shook his head, "And I fell for it… hook, line and sinker…"

"What did Lois say?"

"I didn't tell her…"

"Obviously, not about your secret about Toyman…"

"I didn't tell her anything", he said.

"Not even as the blur", Chloe asked, "She can help… get the word out on Toyman… shatter his credibility…."

"Maybe", Clark looked at her sadly, "I don't want her to…"

"Clark-"

"Chloe, this guy came after me for a reason", Clark said, "The last thing I need is for him to tie the blur to Lois…"

She nodded.

"Okay", she said, "What do you want me to do…"

"I need a new identity", he said, "Apart from Clark Kent…"

~*~

Lois sat at her desk alone in the bullpen twirling a pen in front of her. She was reading the letter the Blur had given her almost a year ago and sighed.

"Good evening, Miss Lane."

She turned around in surprise.

"Who are you", she asked.

"My name is Winslow Schott", he smiled, "And I have some information…"

"What kind of information?"

"About the being you call the Blur…"

~*~

"Okay", she said sadly, "Clark, but once I do this, Clark Kent really is dead… it's not like last time…"

"I know…"

"And you can't take it back…"

"I know", he nodded smiling sadly.

"Clark, think about this", she said, "Think about what you are doing…"

"I know what I am doing Chloe", he said sadly, "It's the only way I can protect the ones I care about…"

His phone rang and he smiled when he saw the caller id.

"I might just change your name to serial caller, Lois", he smiled into the phone until he heard rapid breathing, "Lois?"

"Mr. Kent… hello…"

"Schott", Clark said angrily, "What did you do? Where's Lois?"

"She's fine", he stressed, "for now."

"Where… is… she?"

"With me", he said, "I know you got your hero-support so you have thirty seconds to trace this call before I hang up… 29… 28… 27…"

Clark lowered the phone.

"Chloe I need you to trace this call", he said, "He's got Lois…"

Chloe's eyes widened and she ran to her computer plugging in a code for Lois's cell phone.

"… 8… 7… 6… 5…"

"Hurry, Chloe…"

"Almost… there…."

"…. 3…. 2…. 1…."

Clark heard the click before he could even beg for a few more seconds.

"He hung up", he mumbled before hurling his phone across the room breaking it into a million pieces.

"Then it's a good thing I've gotten really good at this", she smiled, "Here's the address…"


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: As you probably know by now, the official description for episode 5 "Roulette" was released this week. Unfortunately, the chapters up to 13 were written prior to that. I am glad I held on to them, because I was able to go back and edit it to add one very BIG spoiler about Oliver. But this of this as a very alternate version of what that episode's going to be. By the way, this update is in honor of tonight's episode. I just know its going to kick ass! Hope everyone's watching it... :)

Chapter 10

Clark stood outside the house and glanced at the address. He already knew he was at the right place but it didn't look like anyone lived there in years. He took one step forward and stopped when bright white lights surrounded him and a loud speaker sounded from the house.

_I knew you'd come for her! Now we can start the game…_

"Let her go", he called out, "You've got me… you don't need her anymore."

_Of course I do… she's the reason you don't think twice before jumping head first into a trap. Come on Mr. Kent… you had to know I wouldn't actually be here… right?_

Clark looked around using his x-ray vision. He realized Toyman was right. He and Lois weren't inside that house.

"Where is she", he asked.

_I can tell you, but then what would be the fun in that…?_

Clark zeroed in his super hearing.

_Don't try that nifty super power of yours. I've jabbed the signal. You won' t find us by hearing us._

Clark smirked.

He closed his eyes willing for his new power to take fruition and smiled when he heard the sick thoughts inside Winslow Schott's head. He super sped to the abandoned warehouse and pushed open the steel door. He stalked over to the pudgy man with a look of shock on his face.

"But… how?"

"I've got a new power you didn't know about", Clark glared intensifying his eyes until the man shook with fear. He then tossed him aside and super sped to him tying him with a steel bar, "Try getting out of that this time…"

He turned and found an unconscious Lois on the floor in the center of the room. He walked up to her and touched her forehead softly.

"Lois", he called out softly.

She moved slowly and blinked her eyes quickly before opening them completely.

"Clark", she smiled softly.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her and held on tightly.

"It's okay", he said into her hair, "You're safe now…"

"But, the Toyman", she said looking around for him.

"Is tied up", Clark smirked, "The Blur…"

She looked around the warehouse looking for the symbol.

"There's no _S_", she said slowly looking at him.

He shook his head.

"I guess not", Clark said slowly.

"Clark", she placed her hand on his cheek, "Thank you…"

He nodded.

"Anytime."

~*~

He placed Winslow Schott on the ice rock and looked around.

"Jor-El", he called out.

"My son", he said.

"I need you to do something for me", Clark said slowly, "I know it's not something you do but it's important."

"What is it", Jor-El asked, "My son…"

"I need you to wipe his memories of me", Clark said, "He knows my identity and that knowledge puts everyone I care about including me at risk…"

"Kal-El, we do not dabble in human affairs… when you brought Lois Lane to the fortress-"

"I know", Clark said, "Lois I trust… Him… I don't. Please Jor-El…"

There was a silence in the ice fortress that for a moment Clark braced himself to be turned down again.

"Very well, my son, but because this man has learned of your origins and who you are he could very much shatter the destiny you have… I will remove his memories of you, Kal-El, but this is the only time I will do such thing. Please, my son, you need to be more careful."

Clark nodded.

"I will", he said, "Thank you… Father."

Clark watched the console light up and glanced back up toward the voice.

"It is done", Jor-El said, "He has no memory of you or his recent time in Metropolis."

Clark nodded picking up the sleeping man and super speeding out of the fortress.

"Good luck", Jor-El said, "My son…"

~*~

He walked down the steps into the bullpen and looked up to see the morning's paper held up in front of him.

"Congratulations", Lois beamed handing him the paper.

"Thanks", he smiled glumly.

"That doesn't look like the face of the guy who got his first front page above the fold by-line", she leaned her head softly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", he shook his head putting the paper aside on a copy machine, "Just tired I guess…"

"Well, I got just the thing to perk you up", she smiled grabbing hold of his hand and led him further down the stairs.

"What", he asked allowing her to lead him.

"You'll see", she said smiling leading into the bullpen.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Clark's eyes widened.

Above the office there was a handmade banner that read "Congratulations Kent!" Everyone in the office was smiling as they held up a champagne flute. Lois placed one in his hand and lifted up hers while everyone else followed in suit.

"To Clark Kent", she smiled, "The best darn future ace reporter the planet's ever seen…"

"Cheers!"

"Way to go Kent!"

"Good job Clark!"

Clark lowered his gaze and blushed.

"Thanks, guys", he mumbled.

He took a sip as everyone else did.

He turned to Lois.

"Did you plan this", he asked.

"Well", she smiled coyly, "I did one for my first by-line… you deserved the same."

"Thank you, Lois", he smiled.

"Don't get used to it", she smirked, "You're now my official competition."

She smirked and took another sip before turning around and walking to her desk. Clark watched her go and smiled. He lifted up another copy of the morning's paper and smiled.

"**TOYMAN BEHIND BARS: Bomber's Identity Revealed"**

By: Clark Kent

He tucked the paper under his arm and walked toward his desk to start his day. From what he could tell, it was already off to a good start.

~*~

"So you have new power", Chloe asked.

Clark shook his head.

"I don't know", he said, "I haven't asked Jor-El about it… I guess I'm afraid what he might say…"

"It sure came in handy the other night, though", she smiled.

"Yeah, it did", he nodded, "I almost didn't make it in time…"

"But you did Clark", she stressed, "You saved Lois, the bad guy's behind bars, and he doesn't remember you… I'd say the Blur… saved the day…"

He nodded.

"So tell me", she smiled, "What am I thinking about?"

"I don't know", he laughed, "I've been trying to summon it but I can't seem to find its trigger."

"But you did the other night", she said, "What was different?"

"My emotions were all over the place", he said.

"So it's an emotional power…?"

"No", he said, "I don't think so…"

"Then what?"

"Not sure", he said, "All I know is it hasn't been back since I used it the other night…."

She nodded.

"That's weird.

"Yeah", he said, "A little."

~*~

Clark sat at his desk staring at the screen.

"You're working late…"

He looked up and smiled.

"Some of us have to", he said leaning back.

"I work late", Lois glared.

He smiled.

"Thank you", he said.

"For what", she smiled leaning on his desk.

"For today", he said pointing up to the banner over his desk, "It was really great."

"Anytime", she smiled, "But I had to put up the decorations… you get to take them down…"

She straightened up and went to her desk to get her bag and put her belongings into it.

"Going somewhere?"

"Um, yeah", she nodded, "Home… it's been a long couple of days…"

He nodded.

_Don't be stupid… just ask him…. Stop acting like such a girl…_

He leaned his head to the side.

"Lois?"

"Hmm…"

"You got something on your mind…"

"Me", she asked, "No way… just a lot buzzing…"

"Okay", he nodded.

_Tell the truth Lois, stop pretending…_

"Actually, Clark…", she said turning toward him, "What are you doing to- you know what… never mind…"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

He watched her silently.

"I was going to head out soon", he said, "Go to the farm… just relax for a bit."

"Good", she nodded, "You must be exhausted. Saving me and then nabbing the story… it's got to put a strain right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Something like that."

"Well, I better go", she said heading toward the stairs, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure", he nodded, "Tomorrow…"

She nodded and turned to leave as he watched her go.

_Oh my god… I think I lo-_

His ears started ringing. He lifted his hands to them in an attempt to block out the noise but it was useless. He knew that ringing. Jor-El was calling him. He stood and super sped to the fortress. He walked into the ice cavern.

"My son…"

"Jor-El?"

"Welcome home, my Son…"

"It was you", Clark asked, "You gave me this power?"

"It was a test", Jor-El said, "A part of your Kryptonian training."

"Which part exactly", Clark asked, "How much I knew about the people around me…"

"A test or your integrity", Jor-El said, "To see if you knew how far was too far…"

"And?"

"And when you didn't use the powers to your advantage, you passed", Jor-El said.

"But, right now… with Lois", Clark started.

"You seem to have found this particular ability's trigger", Jor-El said.

"Lois", Clark asked.

"Love", Jor-El corrected.

"I don't", Clark shook his head, "I mean… I can't…"

"That my son", Jor-El said, "I cannot tell you… you must decide your feelings for this human… only then will you truly learn your balance as Kal-El of Krypton and Clark Kent of Earth. This is where your greatest strength lies, my son…"


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: I won't lie, I haven't even begun to work on the next couple of chapters that deal with Crossfire... I know I know... bad Lily! I promise to get on those soon as I can. I already have a few neat twists that I should write down so I don't forget but don't do cause I'm so lazy lol... well one big twist for Chloe anyway lol... As you can tell, I changed the format of the story in how I broke up the scenes. The center button wasn't cooperating anymore but I bet this way's easier on the brain anyway lol... enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Oliver walked toward the door and knocked. He stood in the dark alley looking around and turned back to the door when a small window was opened.

"Password?"

"Apple", he muttered, and stepped through the door once it was open.

He looked around and walked up straight to the bar.

"Whiskey, dry", he mumbled to the bartender placing his credit card on the counter.

The bartender traded the shot glass for the card. Oliver tossed his head back drinking greedily. He shook his head and tried to focus his vision.

"Mr. Queen", the bartender returned with the card in hand, "It's been denied…"

"Deni-", Oliver stuttered, "That's impossible…"

"I know, sir", the bartender said, "But I'm going to have to cut you off…"

"Come on", Oliver said, "You know who I am, and you know I'm good for it…"

"I'm sorry…", the bartender took back the glass and turned away from him.

"Damn it", Oliver smacked the counter.

"You look like a guy whose down on his luck…"

He turned and saw a young woman wearing a provocative red dress. She smiled seductively.

"Looks like my luck's just turned around, actually", he smiled goofily.

She shrugged and walked up to him slowly.

"What's your name, handsome", he asked.

"Like you don't know", he smirked.

"You're right", she said, "I was just trying to get you to ask me for mine…"

He smiled leaning into her ear and whispered, "What's your name?"

"Victoria Sinclair", she said close to his ear.

"Sexy name", he mumbled.

"Come on Oliver", she said taking his hands, "I've got something that can give you that zest for life again…"

"How'd you know", he asked.

"I can tell", she smiled, "So you want to play a game… with me?"

Oliver smiled tightly.

* * *

Clark walked into the Watchtower and placed the disposable coffee cup on the table.

"A peace offering", he said softly.

Chloe smiled and took the cup.

"Thank you", she said, "But I thought we were getting past that… you didn't need to get me coffee…"

"I needed some information", Clark said, "And the Daily Planet's database is under constant watch by Tess Mercer…"

"So you wanted to use a computer without having to censor yourself", she smiled, "Mi database es su database…"

"Thanks", he nodded.

He walked toward a computer in the middle of the floor.

"So what are you looking for", she asked from behind him.

"Just some information on that assassin from the future", Clark said, "But to be honest, how do you find out about the future when you're stuck in the past…"

"Doesn't Jor-El know anything", Chloe asked.

"If he does", Clark shook his head, "He's not letting on…"

"Okay", Chloe nodded taking a sip and placing the cup on a nearby table, "How can I help?"

"I want to know where she went before she showed up at that underground fight club", Clark said pulling a picture out of his pocket.

"I can try the face recognition all over the city from that day", Chloe nodded.

"It's a start", he smiled, "Chloe… Thanks."

"Anytime", she smiled.

* * *

"So what's this game you were talking about", Oliver asked as they left the pub.

"Oh you know", she smiled, "A game to die for…"

"That sounds… cryptic", he nodded his head slowly.

"Here", she opened her hand in front of his face showing a red pill and smiles, "Take this… and we can begin…"

"I'm not into drugs", he shook his head turning around.

She grabbed his arm roughly.

"It's not a drug", she said smoothly, "At least not one like you think… it's non-addictive. It's the only way we can start the game…"

He watched her for a second and then nodded. He took the pill and placed it in the back of his throat, swallowing.

"See", she smiled, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No…"

He shook his head smiling before his vision blurred in front of him and he fell to the ground in front of her and landed unconscious.

* * *

"Wait, what was that", Clark asked pointing to the screen in front of Chloe.

"I'm not on the date of the crash yet, hang on", she said.

"No", he shook his head, "Go back… I saw something…"

"Clark, this was from two days ago, what does this have to-", she turned back to the screen a stopped, "Oh my God…"

"It's her."

* * *

"But that's impossible", Chloe said, "You said she died…"

"She did Chloe", Clark nodded, "She died right in front of me… I buried her…"

"So, how is it possible that she's on video feed from two days ago?"

"She was from the future", Clark said shaking his head at himself for not realizing it earlier, "Meaning there is a present time version of her…"

"Who is she", Chloe asked turning back to the screen.

"Not sure", he said, "But I'm going to find out…"

* * *

Oliver woke up and lifted his head from the asphalt. He groaned. Lifting his hand and touching the side of his head he winced when he touched blood.

"What the hell…"

"Nice to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty", Victoria mumbled.

"What did you give me", he asked sitting up slowly.

"I didn't give you anything", she shook her head, "You took it…"

He stood up.

"What was it?"

"Not sure", she shrugged, "I was told to make sure you took the pill…"

"Who told you?"

"The people I work for", she said sadly, "They said they'd kill me if I didn't get you to take it…"

"And who do you work for", he asked looking around at the empty alley.

"I can't tell you", she said softly, "They'll kill me…"

He nodded.

"Well, was that the game", he asked, "I take a pill and you steal my wallet?"

"I didn't take your wallet", she shook her head.

"Funny", he said laughing sarcastically, "I can't seem to find anything…"

He looked down at himself realizing he was now wearing a white suit.

"What the hell", he asked, "Where are my clothes?"

"You're wearing them", she said slowly.

"No, I wasn't wearing this before", he stumbled, "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing", she said defensively.

A noise down the alley made her jump.

"They're here", she said softly, "We have to go…"

* * *

"So you're going to find her and do what exactly", Chloe asked.

"I'm not sure", he said, "Find out who she was is on the top of list though…"

"Clark, she doesn't know you", Chloe sighed, "At this point you'll only scare her away… you need a plan…"

"I'll reveal that I'm Kryptonian", he said.

"And what if she can't be trusted", Chloe tried.

"She must be", he sighed, "Chloe… I think I trusted her…"

"Because she had your father's watch", Chloe asked, "She could have stolen that Clark…"

"No", he said, "Because of the way she was with me… She didn't want to kill me but it was like she had no choice…"

"Clark", she said softly, "I just want you to be careful. She could be dangerous…"

"Or she could be the key to all of this", he said and Chloe nodded slowly still unsure, "Chloe, I have to try… I need to know what I do to cause the end of the world… And I have to stop it."

* * *

_Lois leaned in and kissed him softly. She touched his face and smiled. He looked at her with eyes that could look inside her soul and pushed her back against the bed._

"_I'm so sorry", he kept repeating, "So sorry…"_

"_For what", she asked looking into his eyes._

"_For giving up on you", he said and kissed her shoulder, "Ending the world…"_

"_Clark", she moaned as he kissed further._

"_Killing everyone you love", he continued lower._

"_Clark… please", she tried to breathe, "What are you saying?"_

"_Clark Kent is dead."_

_She looked up and screamed when Clark was no longer above her._

Lois awoke screaming. She was panting trying to catch her breath. That man… Those eyes… She'd seen him before in her subconscious. Who was he?

She got out of bed and went to get a glass of water. She lifted the glass to her and shut her eyes tightly as the visions rushed her. She dropped her glass of water and placed her hands to her head.

The dreams never came while she was awake. She sunk back against the counter on the floor screaming in agony.

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_Chloe dead._

_Oliver digging her grave._

_Tess Mercer kneeling before that man from before. _

_Clark standing on his right with a symbol on his chest. The same one the man had on his._

_Lois walked down the street confused. She had just been at the Daily Planet seconds before and she'd suddenly appeared on the streets of what looked to be Metropolis. The sun had just gone down, but the once busy city with so much nightlife was a ghost town to her. _

_There was no one around. _

_She walked toward the Daily Planet and realized the once historical building, that had undergone renovations recently, was almost destroyed. _

_It had fire damage all around and the globe on top of the building had a large chunk missing. It wasn't even turning anymore._

"_Where am I?"_

_She walked further down the street looking for a payphone. She'd call Chloe. Chloe could pick her up and tell what had happened between her fight with Tess and now._

_She stopped._

"_Chloe's missing", she said softly, "Clark…"_

_She walked toward a pay phone close to the Planet and picked it up dialing "0". Collect was apparently out of order because nothing happened. She sighed sticking her fingers in the change slot. She smiled when she found a quarter in there. She put it in the phone and dialed the number she'd memorized years ago._

"_I'm sorry… but the number you are trying to reach is not in service. Please check the number and try your call again later. Thank you."_

_She hung up angrily. When did Clark disconnect his phone? She took out the quarter again and dialed the farm. She smiled when she heard it ring. Her smile soon faltered when no one picked up. It was fully gone, when she realized she couldn't get the quarter back._

_She hung up the phone._

"_What the hell is going on?"_

Lois breathed deeply and erratically. That felt so real. Like she could literally reach out and touch that pay phone. She took a few more deep breaths and stood up slowly careful not to step on any glass.

"What the hell is happening to me?"


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: Some Clois angst coming your way after this chapter.... Sorry guys... but its necessary... Hope you enjoy it none the less.... :) Oh and a lil trivia... Who can guess where Logan Echolls is from?

**Chapter 12**

Oliver and Victoria ran through the dark alleys of the city. He held her hand and ran ahead, pushing past garbage cans and jumping over forgotten boxes.

"Oliver, wait, stop please", she pleaded slowing down.

"We can't slow down Victoria", he said, "We have to keep moving…"

"It's no use", she shook her head, "They'll catch you…"

"Us", he said, "They'll catch us… but I'm not going to let that happen…"

"There's nothing you can do to change it", she said sadly, "None of it is real…"

* * *

"What the hell is that supposed to mean", he asked.

"The pill", she said, "We're in your subconscious…"

"So this is all in my mind?"

"Yes and no", she said, "It's a game… you need to survive here, to survive out there…"

"What", he asked.

"I'm sorry", she shook her head, "I wasn't supposed to actually like you…"

He shook his head when his thoughts started blurring.

"Are you in this game too", he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm-"

Her eyes widened. Oliver saw the blood on him before he noticed it on her.

"Victoria!"

* * *

Sirens woke him. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. The first thing he noticed was the blood. Not his blood. He looked to his left and saw her lifeless body thrown in the gutter. He stood and walked toward her, kneeling down closer.

"Victoria", he checked for a pulse but found none. He realized he was sitting in her blood and stood up quickly disgusted.

"Freeze!"

Oliver turned around with his arms lifted above his head.

"I didn't do it", he said quickly.

"Step away from the body", the police officer said with the gun pointing straight at him.

"I didn't-"

He felt electricity go through him and passed out again.

"Good job, Danny", Detective Maggie Sawyer smiled.

Danny nodded.

"I'll call for back-up."

* * *

Lois sat by herself on the couch in her apartment. She was visibly shaking, but didn't know if it was because she was scared or just cold. Her visions were getting closer and more detailed. It was almost as if they weren't dreams, but memories. The latest one she'd dream had kept her awake for the rest of the night, unable to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes thinking about the ninja assassin who'd come after her a month ago.

_Lois hopped out of the stolen car and ran up to the porch steps. She had no choice, and there was no other way to get to the farm. She needed to find Clark or the Blur or even Oliver. She needed help. She tried the door and seeing it was unlocked, she walked inside._

"_Clark?"_

_She looked into every room and corner of the house on the first floor. She sighed as she went up the steps. She walked slowly in case he was sleeping. She didn't want to alarm him. _

_She walked close to the wall like her father taught her as a little girl. She pushed open his bedroom door and gasped. Lying in the bed was Clark and a woman with dark hair and pale skin. His arms were wrapped around her and she was wearing the watch she'd recognize anywhere. She shook her head and turned around quickly running down the steps and out the door. She jumped in the same car she came in and raced out of there._

_Just how long had she been gone?_

Lois bit her lip. Clark was sleeping with the enemy. Whoever that woman was, she had intimate ties to Clark. But Lois couldn't put a name to a face. She didn't know her. And that scared her. Despite her feelings for Clark, the fact that he was with someone didn't hurt her. It was the fact he was with someone trying to kill her that did.

But how could something that wasn't real hurt her so much. Why did the dreams make her feel like they were real? And who was she?

* * *

Clark knocked softly on the door.

He didn't hear an answer but tried the knob anyway. It wasn't locked, which was typical Lois, so he pushed through.

"You know, one of these days someone is going to get in here and-"

He found her shaking on the couch and fear grasped at him and clenched his throat.

"Lois", he tried.

She was staring ahead blankly. She hadn't even acknowledged he was in the room.

He walked closer to her.

"Lois", he tried touching her.

"Get away from me", she thrashed under his touch causing him to jump back.

She flayed her arms around her shaking her head and screaming.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Lois!"

He held her face between his hands.

"Lois", he tried, "It's me… it's Clark…"

She blinked and her vision focused on him for the first time.

"Clark", she sobbed.

He nodded.

"I'm here", he said, "It's okay… it's going to be okay…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

"Clark", she cried on his shoulder, "Help me…"

His eyes blinked in surprise.

"Always Lois", he said, "I'm always here…"

* * *

"And she was seriously freaking out, Chloe", he was saying on the phone, "I had to give her to sedatives to get her to sleep. She was scared…"

"Scared to sleep", Chloe asked.

"Scared of her dreams apparently", he said, "She wouldn't tell me what they were though…"

"Clark, I'm sure it's the trauma of her three weeks that were blacked out…"

"She got back a month ago Chloe", he shook his head, "I think this serious… we have to admit that Lois might need help in this… Professional help…"

"You mean a shrink", Chloe asked, "My cousin's not crazy, Clark."

"I'm not saying she is", he said, "I'm just saying I think it's time to explore our options…"

"I'll call Emil", Chloe sighed, "See who he recommends…"

"Yeah", he nodded, "I'm just going to stay… in case she needs me."

Chloe smiled sadly.

"I'll be there in the morning."

"Goodnight Chloe."

"Night Clark."

* * *

Clark tossed the cell phone back on the couch and walked closer to the bed. He knelt down in front of her and brushed back a strand of her hair. He sighed sadly when she scrunched her face.

She looked so peaceful. He wished there was a way to look inside her head and see what nightmares were plaguing her from inside. He took off his jacket and boots and lay down next to her. He hugged her closely to him inhaling her scent and closed his eyes falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"You want to tell us what happened out there, Mr. Queen", Detective Sawyer asked sitting down across from a handcuffed Oliver.

"I didn't… do it…"

She nodded not believing him.

"I suppose it's just coincidence that we found you next to a Jane Doe with her blood on your clothes", she asked.

"Jane Doe", he asked, "Her name's Victoria Sinclair…"

"So you do know her", Maggie said smirking.

"Yes", Oliver shook his head, "No… not really… I just met her tonight…"

"Alright", Maggie said folding her hands across from her, "I'll bite… where?"

"The pub", he said, "The Luck of the Irish…"

"Not exactly the kind of places I'd expect you to frequent Mr. Queen…"

He shook his head.

"Ask the bartender", he said, "I was there."

"Thing is, we did", Maggie nodded, "He says you never made it to the pub tonight…"

"Of course I did", he said, "I paid for a drink and my car was denied… ask him again…"

"Of course it was", she nodded.

"I did not kill Victoria", he said, "I passed out… and when I woke up she was dead…"

"I know you didn't kill Victoria", she nodded.

"Then why I am I here?"

"Because you are a sick bastard", she sneered, "You didn't kill Victoria Sinclair because Victoria doesn't exist. This was all some sick delusion and you murdered a young woman to play a part in your sick game…"

"No", Oliver kept shaking his head, "No… I didn't kill anyone…"

"Who was she Oliver", Maggie asked, "A hooker?"

"No", he said, "She said her name was Victoria Sinclair…"

"We searched records", Maggie said, "This Victoria doesn't exist…"

"This isn't real", he said, "This all part of the game… this can't be real…"

"What game?"

"No… no… I didn't kill her…"

"Mr. Queen, you need to relax…"

"I didn't hurt her…"

"Mr. Queen!"

The door swung open and both of them looked up to see a man in a suit and tie standing there.

"Metropolis PD has just been relieved of the case", he said, "This is my suspect now…"

Maggie shook her head.

She stood up and walked toward him.

"You damn feds think you can come in here and own us", she said shaking her head and walking out the door.

The FBI agent shut the door behind him.

"Agent Logan Echolls", he nodded, "I know about the game, Mr. Queen, I'm here to clear your name…"

* * *

_Lois found herself in the dark alley. She recognized it from years ago. She looked ahead and saw herself being mugged. Her eyes widened when she saw the Green Arrow jump down from the roof and toss a mugger thirty feet away. _

_How had she forgotten, he has super strength._

_She watched him help her up. She watched herself kiss him fully._

_She watched how he was there one second and gone in a green blur. _

_She widened her eyes._

Lois opened her eyes. Oliver knows the Blur. She looked around herself and realized she was lying on her bed. She felt an arm wrapped around her and stiffened. She slowly turned around and saw Clark lying next to her.

She closed her eyes and the dream flashed again.

Clark and that girl, lying in bed, he was holding her like he did with that woman.

She lifted his arm slowly and inched herself off the bed. She needed to get away. Away from Clark and anyone else who'll want to know what was wrong. She grabbed her jacket and shoes and slowly walked out the door. Once outside, she made a break for it. She needed to get in contact with the Blur.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: VERY ANGST! Don't kill me... it gets better... I promise... and next week, I tackle Crossfire for your reading pleasure! This half of the story is already written and I will get it all up before Crossfire airs! I promise... I just gotta edit the last 3 chaps first. I'm still trying to find a great title for the next half. Not sure if I want it to be a song title or something else... I'll let you know when I decide...

**Chapter 13**

Lois stepped into the phone booth to dial a number that had been given to her a few weeks ago. He'd told her in case of an emergency, if she needed to contact him, this would be the way to do it. She dialed swiftly and waited for him to pick up the line.

* * *

Clark lifted his head and realized he was alone on the bed. He looked around the room, searching for where she would have gone.

"Lois?"

A vibration alerted him and he jumped out of bed racing to the cell phone he always kept on silent. After adjusting the mouth piece to alter his voice, he answered.

"Lois?"

"I need you", she said quickly into the phone, "I'm in Smallville… please… hurry…"

"I'm coming", he said his heart fluttering and breaking at the same time, "Where in Smallville?"

"At the high school", she said softly, "I didn't have anywhere else to go… and I couldn't go home…"

"I'll be there soon", he said quickly.

He heard the click on the line and closed his phone. He'd never actually met with her in person before. And he knew he could keep to the shadows and deepen his voice to speak to her. She needed someone and as much as it hurt that she was turning to his alter ego instead of him, he was glad she was at least ready to open up to someone.

He super sped to the farm and changed into his dark suit before speeding back to the high school. He found her wandering the halls of Smallville High. He smiled at the irony. She used to hate this place, and now she was coming here to find solace.

"Lois", he called out in a much deeper voice, startling her, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's okay", she was smiling walking closer to him.

"Wait…", he said quickly causing her to stop mid-step, "I can't let you see me…"

She nodded.

"I know…"

"What's wrong, Lois?"

"I don't know", she said sadly, "I've been having these dreams… and they're scaring me."

"Dreams are just dreams", he said, "They don't mean anything."

"I used to think that", she said, "Until I was dreaming about one of my best friends…"

He felt himself blush and was thankful she couldn't see him.

"What about your best friend…"

"They're pretty graphic", she nodded, "I've been dreaming of him but that's not the worst part… I've dreamed of an alternate Metropolis… I've dreamed of my best friend betraying the world… my cousin dying… Oliver digging her grave… and a man… he's just… he scares me."

"Lois, they're not real", he said, "Chloe's alive. Your best friend isn't going to cause the end of the world and this man… he doesn't exist."

"I wish I could believe that…"

She slid down against the wall and buried her head in her knees.

"Me too", he whispered to himself as he watched her cry alone.

* * *

"So you know about the game", Oliver asked.

"There's a division in the FBI dedicated to it, Mr. Queen", Agent Echolls answered.

"So is she really dead", he asked.

"The young woman in question is dead", he said holding up a folder, "But she isn't the young woman you met earlier tonight, is she?"

"What are you talking about", Oliver asked, "I saw the body… I saw her…"

"You saw _a_ young woman, mid-late 20's, Asian, thin, with a tattoo", he nodded and opened the folder, "Metropolis PD doesn't have this but we've identified the woman as Victoria Carter. The woman you were with is Veronica Sinclair."

"I don't understand", Oliver shook his head.

"She's a con artist, Mr. Queen", he sighed, "Robs you blind, sets you up to take the fall for her 'murder' and moves on to the next poor unsuspecting bastard."

"So how do I get out of this mess", Oliver asked, "You tell the cops the truth?"

"I can't", he said sadly, "If I do, their incompetence will tip her off and she'll be gone in the blink of an eye… I want to catch her. I've been chasing Roulette for almost two years…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be the bait."

* * *

Lois walked into her apartment and found Clark pacing her floor. She smiled at the fact that he'd stayed waiting for her.

"Lois", he asked, "Where have you been? I was going crazy looking for you…"

He pulled her into a swift hug and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Relax, Smallville", she lied, "I just want out for a Midnight snack…"

"Midnight snack", he asked wincing, "Lois… Smallville shops close at ten."

"I know", she shrugged, "I wasn't thinking clearly…"

"And now", he asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better."

He nodded sadly. She was better because she'd opened to his alter ego.

"Clark", she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah", he smiled softly and nodded.

"I was just waiting up for you", he said, "But I better get back to the farm… Chloe said she'll be by in the morning."

"Okay", she nodded, "Well, it is late… I'll go to sleep. Goodnight."

He nodded.

"Night Lois", he walked out the door shutting it softly behind him and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Listen", Oliver said smiling, "I appreciate you trying to help me and all, but I'm not going to play the bait."

"Mr. Queen", Agent Echolls smiled tightly, "It's this or jail, because you're looking at murder two and if they can find probable cause, they can up the charges to murder one and send you on your way to the death penalty."

"I'll hire a lawyer, I didn't do anything."

"I know. But if you don't help me, I can make all the evidence that does help in your favor disappear."

Oliver turned back to him.

"You're black mailing me?"

"I'm just trying to help you", Agent Echolls shook his head, "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours…"

Oliver breathed in and let it out. He nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

"Lo?"

Lois walked into her living area of the apartment and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Chloe!"

"Hey", Chloe laughed hugging her cousin close, "I see you got off on the right side of the bed this morning…"

"Oh you have no idea", she smiled.

"I think I do", Chloe cocked her eyebrow, "Is Clark still here?"

"What", Lois asked and then her eyes widened realizing what her cousin was implying, "No…"

She shook her head.

"No way", she continued, "My mood has nothing to do with Clark…"

She smiled and walked over to the freshly brewed coffee.

"Coffee?"

Chloe nodded, "Sure."

After Lois poured her a cup and both were sitting on the couch Chloe stared at her cousin.

"Okay", she shook her head placing the mug on the coffee table in front of her, "Spill. What happened?"

Lois smiled, "I saw the Blur last night…"

"But what about Clark?"

"He was sleeping", Lois shrugged, "So I snuck out and called the Blur and asked him to meet with me…"

"You called him", Chloe asked, "How…? A giant B symbol in the sky?"

"On a phone", she rolled her eyes, "God, Chloe, a signal in the sky… how tacky is that…?"

Chloe nodded her head agreeing a little with her and smiled.

"And then what happened?"

"We talked", she smiled, "Well, more like I talked and he just listened…"

"Did you see him?"

"No", Lois shook her head, "He pretty much stayed to the shadows, but it was him Chloe… he came to my rescue…"

"Lois, I know you're getting feelings for this guy, but isn't it time to try and move on", Chloe tried, "What about Clark?"

"Last year", Lois started, "I was falling in love with him…"

"I know", Chloe nodded.

"But then Lana came back", she said sadly, "And I know they were together. I don't even know why she left again, just that she did, and he was upset. Chloe, he's never going to get over her… and I can't sit around and wait for the day that he might…."

"Lo-"

"I don't want to be alone forever", Lois said sadly, "I know you can understand that."

Chloe swallowed sadly. "Yeah", she nodded, "I can definitely relate."

"Thank you", Lois smiled, "So can we not talk about Clark for a second…"

"Sure", Chloe nodded.

"Good, because I'd really rather talk about last night."

Chloe knowingly bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he walked out of the precinct and looked up at the bright morning. He'd spent the night in jail. He was sure it was because Detective Sawyer just didn't like him. Too bad, he was an all around nice guy, usually.

"Ready to finish the game", Agent Echolls asked while leaning against his car.

Oliver nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be…"

* * *

"Okay", Agent Echolls said, "This is her usual hang out in this city… All you got to do is walk in there… Get her to vocalize about this game and I'll hear it on this end. Once she does, I'll bust in there."

"Great", Oliver smiled, "That's your plan?"

"Yeah", the FBI agent nodded, "Back up's on standby. Once I go in they come in right after… you'll be fine. Just get her to say the words."

"Get her to admit that she killed a woman and set me up", he nodded, "Got it. Easy as pie."

Oliver shook his head and stepped out the car. He sucked in a deep breath and walked into the building.

He looked around noticing how empty it was when he heard applause from behind him.

"Look who decided to drop in", Veronica smiled, "I was expecting you to be on your way to Alcatraz by now…"

"Yeah, things change, they let me out on good behavior."

"Or because of your good looks", she smirked.

"So", he said, "Were you really going to let me take the fall for that poor girl you killed…?"

"I didn't kill anyone", she shook her head, "You did…"

"No", he shook his head, "You gave me a red pill, I passed out, I didn't kill her."

She sighed.

"Where's the proof", she asked, "The pill's dissolved by now."

"Why'd you pick me?"

"Because", she smiled, "Rich man, in a seedy part of town, it's not a mystery he's trying to kill himself. I just lent you a hand…"

"You're wrong", he shook his head, "You just pushed me to go back to my roots."

"What", she asked sarcastically, "Party-playboy…"

"No", he shook his head, "Something more meaningful."

"Oh yeah", she asked, "Like what?"

"I'll tell you", he said, "Just tell me how you did it."

"Yeah right", she laughed, "Trade secret."

"Come on", he smiled, "I'm not going into the conning business. No need to…"

She shrugged, "I guess…"

"So how did you find someone who looked exactly like you", he asked.

"Wasn't hard", she said, "In these streets, girls are easy to come by. Especially girls with no one to care to look for them…"

"So you randomly kill people", he asked.

"Only the ones that break my heart", she folded her arms in front of her.

"So you killed Victoria, passed yourself off as her, tricked me and set me up to take the fall…"

"Yeah", she said, "And it would have worked too, had you stayed in jail."

"What good would come out of it?"

"Simple", she said, "I transfer a large sum out of your account into a Cayman account… but I didn't realize you'd gone bankrupt."

"Oh honey, I'm not bankrupt", he smiled, "You just went for the wrong account…"

"Freeze!"

Veronica looked up and her eyes widened. She turned to run and stopped when an FBI agent blocked off her exit. Another came from behind and handcuffed her. She turned to Oliver and he smirked lifting the wire out of his shirt.

"You messed with the wrong billionaire…"

* * *

"Chloe, what's the S.O.S", Clark asked walking up to her and the computer.

"I found something", she said, "I guess I over looked it since Lois was back… but I was searching for clues on Alia's whereabouts and found this."

She held up a plastic bag containing a newspaper clipping. Upon closer inspection, Clark realized it was the same article Lois used to send her letter to the Red Blue Blur almost a year ago with a scorched symbol on it.

"Chloe… that's", he stopped looking at her.

"Kryptonian", she nodded, "What does it mean?"

"Death."

* * *

Lois walked into her apartment and jumped when she saw Oliver sitting on her couch.

"You scared me", she glared.

"Sorry", he smiled, "Just came by to check up on you…"

"Where've you been", she asked, "You disappeared…"

"I've been under fire for a while", he said nodding, "But I found my saving grace…"

"Good", she smiled, "Does this mean you're going to un-retire our favorite emerald archer?"

"I plan to", he nodded, "Eventually…"

"Okay", she smiled, "Whenever you're ready, Ollie. Just do it because you want to, not because someone pushes you to."

He smiled.

"Thing is", he said, "I've had a day from hell. Actually it started last night…"

"You okay?"

"Now, I am", he nodded, "I just, I don't want there to be secrets between us…"

"You have a bigger secret than you affinity for leather", she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I did something", he started, "While you were gone last year… something I've regretted ever since…"

"You slept with a coyote ugly", she smirked.

"I killed someone."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Ollie", she said softly, "I'm sure it was necessary. You wouldn't just kill someone."

"That's the excuse I used, truth is, I did it because I hated him… more than anything."

"Who did you kill", she asked slowly.

"Lex Luthor."

* * *

Clark raced down the stairs to his front door. He opened it smiling brightly at Lois being on the other side.

"Lois… to what do I owe the plea-"

She slapped him hard.

The shock hadn't worn off before she'd stepped inside and started rambling.

"You know", she said, "I never asked what happened in that month I was gone… and you never said anything… but damn it Clark… why didn't you tell me about Ollie…. I could have helped him… he's been on a downward spiral all this time and you haven't done anything… yet you wanted to save Jimmy's killer… you bastard."

She cried softly.

"Lois… I-"

"You knew about Lex", she continued, "You knew what Ollie had done… you knew that he was on a crash course… and you didn't stop it. You know he spent the night in jail for a murder he didn't commit…"

"I didn't-"

"He tried to kill himself Clark!"

"Oliver?"

"He wants to get his life together", she shook her head, "I just can't believe I'm the only one who wants to help him do it…"

"Lois…"

"No", she shook her head, "A year ago… I thought I was falling in love with you… but now I know… you'll always love the same person… it's who you've been thinking about all this time… I don't expect anyone else but Lana to be at the top of your priority list. But I've realized that's never going to change, and its okay, because I need to move on, goodbye Clark."

She walked out of the house leaving him alone in his living room. When the shock settled and the reality hit him, he curled sat back on the floor, numb.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: This is winding down, two chapters left. I decided there will be a sequel. I'm stifling through titles right now. I know where its going but there's so many cool names out there lol...

**Chapter 14**

Clark picked up the application from Lois's desk and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Lois watched him from across the room and regarded him sadly. She shook her head and walked toward him. Dumping some files on her desk she sat down hard on her chair and swiveled toward her computer, completely ignoring him.

"Lois?"

"Hmm", she absentmindedly answered.

"You want to fill me in on this", he asked holding up the sheet of paper.

Her eyes widened and she snatched it from him.

"That's private Smallville", she screeched, "Were you going through my stuff?"

"It was on your desk, Lois", he said softly, "You're quitting?"

"Not exactly", she said.

"Then what it is it exactly", he asked.

"I'm exploring my options as a journalist", she looked at him sarcastically.

"But you love the Planet", he said softly.

"I love… something else more", she said swallowing hard, "And the Planet just reminds me I can't have that… something…"

"Lois…"

"No, Clark", she smiled, "It's not about you."

"Oh."

She smiled turning back to her computer.

"So when are you quitting", he asked.

"When I get the job", she smiled, "Which reminds me... I need an audition partner…"

"Audition partner?"

She nodded smiling and he groaned.

* * *

Lois smiled brightly, "Good morning Metropolis! I'm your host… Lois Lane."

Clark's widened eyes and reluctant face stared into the camera, "And I'm your co-host, Clark Kent."

"And we're here to make the start of your day", Lois stopped smiling at him.

Clark stared at the camera dumbfounded. Her smile wavered.

"A little bit brighter", she smiled tightly at the camera, "Right Clark?"

"Right", he nodded and said softly, "A little bit brighter…"

Lois rolled her eyes.

"Could we start over", she said looking off-camera.

The producer, an older woman, smiled and pushed down on the intercom button.

"Not a problem", she said, "Just let me know when you're ready…"

Lois smiled and snapped her neck to Clark.

"What the hell was that?"

"There's a reason I went into writing journalism, Lois", he sneered, "I don't like performing in front of a camera."

"So you do have performance anxiety", she nodded, "Wow… that explains a lot actually…"

He glared at her.

"Clark, can you at least try not making an ass of yourself right now", she said softly, "This is important to me…"

"I am trying!"

"Not hard enough!"

"Lois, I'm doing this for you", he was exasperated, "I'd say I care about you if I didn't think you'd throw it in my face."

"Like you cared when you lied to me", she asked.

"I didn't lie, Lois, I didn't tell you about Oliver because I knew you'd blame yourself…"

"I don't blame myself", she glared.

"Oh", he said, "Could have fooled me."

"I don't blame myself", she repeated, "Because I blame you…"

He looked at her sadly and nodded.

"Okay then", he said removing the microphone from his shirt and standing up.

"Tell you what, Clark, if you really want to do something for me", she said angrily, "Care enough to nail this next line."

The studio lights came up and an applause was heard from the producer's room.

"Thanks guys", she smiled, "That'll do."

"Oh we weren't", Lois said, "Can we try again… one more time please?"

"That's it for today", the producer shook her head, "But let's say you give it a whirl bright and early Monday morning…"

"I thought that's when you wanted the new host to start", Lois said slowly.

"That's when you start", the producer smiled, "Congratulations, you got the job."

Lois beamed and jumped up to hug Clark tightly.

"Guess this means you're not angry anymore", he smiled from over her shoulder.

"Let's just say I won't forget you when I go national", she grinned at him.

"Actually, we want both of you", the producer said crossing her arms.

Lois turns to the sound booth window.

"He was just here to help", Lois shook her head, "He's not really auditioning…"

"Yeah", Clark nodded quickly, "I'm more of a behind-the-scenes guy…"

"That's too bad", she shook her head, "It's a packaged deal. Either you both stay or you both go…"

Lois looked at Clark widening her eyes. She wanted him to accept and he knew it. He sighed defeated and looked back at the sound booth.

"What's our first assignment?"

Lois jumped back into his arms excitedly and he smiled holding her close.

* * *

Chloe smirked watching her best friend sit down in a leather chair at his desk rubbing his eyes.

"So I take it the audition went well", she asked smiling.

He groaned.

"Lois got the job huh", she asked thinking that's what he was so upset about, "Look Clark, it's not like you'll never see her… she is my cousin… and one of your best friends even if she's really mad at you…"

"I got the job too, Chloe", he cut off her ranting.

"Run that by me again", she said shaking her head.

He handed her the TV release form he said standing to walk to the copy machine.

"I got the job with her", he said, "They'd only have us as a team…"

"You're leaving the Planet", she asked following him.

"I don't want to", he said, "But I don't want Lois to either and maybe this is the only way I can convince her she belongs at the Planet anyway… with me…"

Chloe smiled knowingly placing the paper on a nearby desk.

"What's your plan", she asked.

"Don't have one", he shrugged.

"Okay", she nodded, "What's your first assignment?"

He snorted.

"Online dating", he said.

"Oh that's cool, you'll be covering online dating and people that meet on it", Chloe nodded.

"No", he shook his head looking at her, "We're going on blind dates…. Through online dating. They want us to talk about it on the show…"

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Which is why you're here", he sighed sitting down again at his computer, "I need help with my online dating profile."

She couldn't hold back any further. She broke down laughing.

* * *

Oliver drove around the streets of Star City looking for her. He pulled up to the curb when he found her and her muscle man about to hit her.

"Hey, I won't pay top dollar if the merchandise is damaged", he said quickly.

The big man looked at him in his car and glared at the young girl, lowering his hand, "Bring back some real money."

She glared and watched him leave, sauntering over to Oliver in his car. She leaned into his window seductively.

"Nice wheels."

"Nice leather", Oliver smirked.

"Still", she shrugged, "Nothing compares to Lamborghini's Classic Miura Model…"

"You know your cars", he nodded.

"Did you know Miura was named after Spanish bulls famous for their attack instinct?"

Oliver was impressed. She couldn't be more than eighteen but she was obviously too smart for the streets.

"And you learn that from life out here on the streets", he asked obviously impressed with her.

"All I know is I could definitely attack the streets in one of those…"

Oliver smiled and slid over to the passenger seat, tapping the driver side. Mia brightened up instantly.

"Really?"

He grinned and winked.

"Ole'."

Mia smiled and jumped in speeding off.

* * *

Mia sped through the streets of Star City dodging in and out of traffic at record speed.

"Woah there, Speedy", Oliver said smirking, "I'm trying to get away from life in the fast lane?"

"Then why are you cruising for company?"

"Actually, I'm not looking for company", he said turning to her, "I was looking for you."

His face turned serious.

"We need to talk, Mia."

Mia glared at him, "Did my dad send you?"

"I don't know your dad", he shook his head, "I saw you in Metropolis. You were in an underground fight club."

"First rule of fight club… you don't talk about fight club."

"Then let's talk about you", he turned the conversation, "From what I can see you have speed and strength… you're talented, Mia."

"I knew a two hundred pound drag queen who taught me how to fight", she shrugged, "Also picked out these boots. What do you care anyway? You some bookie looking to fix a match?"

"No", he shook his head, "I want to help you fix your life. I want to train you. Get you off the streets."

"My hero", she smirked sarcastically, "What's your name hero?"

"Oliver", he said.

"Okay, Ollie", she smirked, "What's this help going to cost me?"

"Twenty four hours", he said, "Let me prove you can trust me."

"Whether we do it or not", she said coolly, "You still got to pay me for my time…"

Oliver pulled out his money clip, "Do you take cash?"


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: Sorry for the massive delay. This should have been up earlier this week. But I have had the flu all week and spent all of last night in the hospital so I'm still not a 100%. But I do want to post up the last 2 chapters before Crossfire airs next week, so here's one update and the next one will be up on Monday or Tuesday. Thank you for the patience. :0) Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

Oliver and Mia walked into his office at Luthorcorp later that night after the drive from Star City. She looked around and whistled.

"Is this your apartment or office?"

He smirked.

"Oliver?"

Oliver turned around to find an intrigued Chloe standing in his doorway.

"One second Mia, make yourself at home…"

She nodded sitting down in his leather chair at his desk.

Oliver led Chloe out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Who's the girl", she asked smirking.

"Possible sidekick", he smiled, "What can I do for you Chloe?"

"I need your help", she said playing with her hands.

"Okay", he nodded and whispered, "Does this have to do with…. Watchtower?"

"No", she whispered in return, "This is about Lois…"

"As in Lane", he asked.

"Yeah", she nodded.

"Okay, I'm all ears…"

"She and Clark are going to separate blind dates and I was wondering if maybe you weren't busy tonight", she treaded slowly, "You could be her's…"

Oliver smirked.

"Chloe", he said, "I don't think she'd appreciate that…"

"Come on Oliver", Chloe smirked, "This can prove that you're finally over her…"

He watched her contently and sighed.

"Are you over her?"

Oliver licked his lips contemplating the answer.

~*~

Mia zipped up her leather boot when Oliver's hand stopped her.

"I thought you said this was no strings attached", she smirked.

"I don't want to sleep with you", he said with all seriousness, "Just thought you should know, if you think a pebble in your shoe's painful, wait until you feel what a Patek Phillips Sky Moon Tourbillon can do…"

Mia scowled at him unzipping her boot and tossing him his watch.

"Come on Mia", he tried, "Look around you… why would you even consider going back to the streets…?"

"You don't get it", she said, "Once I'm done paying off Rick, I'm done. I can be free."

Oliver walked over to a drawer in his desk and pulled out his checkbook.

"How much do you owe?"

"No way I'm letting you pay off my debt hero…"

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll owe you…"

"I'm not the type of guy that'll-"

"Don't tell me about types", she shook her head, "I know your type and Rick's type… political types and really sick and twisted types. I've dealt with them all…"

She walked over to the floor to ceiling window staring at the Metropolis sky line.

"I'm not trying to trap you", Oliver spoke from behind her, "But don't you want to… use your mind and body for something you can be proud of?"

"And why do you want to help me?"

"Because I know what you're feeling right now", he said, "I know what it's like to be stuck in a place you see no way out of… But I have some pretty amazing friends that helped me… I just want to help you."

"If I do stay", she turned around dropping her arms to her sides, "It's going to cost you."

Oliver grinned placing to shopping bags from a local department store on his desk.

"Already ahead of you", he nodded, "I had someone pick up some clothes for you. I'm sure you'll find something you'll like…"

She walked to the bags taking out designer shirts and jeans and smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now", he said tossing her his car keys, "I need you to drop me off somewhere."

"Is this a test?"

"No, just need a ride", he said shrugging.

"Okay", she nodded smiling.

~*~

Clark sat outside the café tapping his fingers distractedly on the table. A soundman from the show walked up to him handing him an earwig for his ear.

"Alright, Clark", he said, "Sound check, just say one… two… three…"

Clark lifted the piece up to his mouth and mumbled, "One… two… three…"

The soundman laughed.

"Put it in your ear first, big guy", he instructed, "Tap once to turn it on…"

Clark did as he was told and repeated the check.

"Wow, Smallville, talk about green… it's like your first day at the Daily Planet all over again…"

"Does this mean I'm about to hear Lois Lane's Rules of Online Dating", he grinned softly.

Lois watched the camera from the monitor back at the station.

"There's only one rule when it comes to dating Clark, show up", she shook her head taking a sip of coffee.

"Lois…"

"All I'm saying is I'm glad you have enough interest in this girl to actually show up…"

"Don't-"

Lois looked up at the producer who smiled at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Alright, Clark, let's talk about something else", she lifted a printout from her stack, "Like your online dating profile…"

"That's supposed to be private."

Lois scanned the page quickly, and smiled.

"I'll give you this Smallville, you definitely were honest. But admitting you grew up on the farm is going to get you a date with either a country mouse or a cougar looking for her next meal-"

Lois stopped talking while she stared at the monitor watching a leggy blond approach Clark onscreen.

"Hi, Clark, I'm Catherine", Lois overheard from the monitor.

"… Or not", she mumbled to herself in shock.

Clark grinned noticing her change in tone and stood to pull out Catherine's seat for her to sit.

"Hi Catherine", he smiled.

"I've seen dates on television before", she leaned closely, "But I never pictured myself going on one… this isn't live is it?"

"No", he smiled, "They're taping for later… It's weird though, isn't it?"

"A little", Catherine admitted.

Lois bit into Clark's earwig, "If you can't take the heat, sister, get out of the café."

He glared and adjusted the earpiece subtly.

"Heard a ringing", he covered up, "In my ear…"

"I understand", Catherine nodded, "I'm so nervous I can barely hear anything over my own heartbeat."

"Oh please", Lois mumbled unimpressed.

"Just treat this like any other date", Clark reassured her.

"That's the problem", she admitted, "My schedule's so full I don't have time for dates…"

"So what keeps you so busy", Clark asked.

"Until recently, I was overseas", she said taking a sip of her water.

"Skiing in Switzerland, modeling in Milan", Lois filled in for her mockingly.

"Working in the Peace Corps", Catherine finished.

Lois glared at the screen.

"I came to Metropolis to get my PHD, but couldn't pick between Sociology or Social Justice", she shrugged, "So I'm doing both…"

Lois grumbled.

"Of course she is. Congratulations Clark, you're dating Mother Teresa in six inch heels…"

She was jealous, not that she'd admit it to anyone, but she was boiling inside.

"Tramp", she mumbled and then groaned when she realized Clark must have heard her.

She leaned back in her chair grabbing a chocolate glazed donut. If she was going to have to sit through this gag fest, she needed chocolate.

~*~

Mia drove the car up to Rick and his two thugs. She stepped out of the car and tossed the keys at him.

"Here", she said, "This should pay off everything I owe you…"

"If it isn't Julia Roberts sans her Richard Gere", Rick mocked, "So what'd you have to do for the dress and the car?"

"Nothing", she shrugged, "He asked me to drop him off in Downtown and to trust him…"

"I bet he's got more of these", Rick said smirking at the car, "And a safe with lots of cash… he's richer than the Luthor's you know…"

Mia watched as the two thugs trapped her, blocking her escape route.

"Well, I'm done right", she asked, "I paid you my debt… I'm free to go."

"Not so fast", Rick said, "I want you to take us where you took him…"

"No you said-"

"Did you really think I'd let you go", he laughed, "You're my top earner Mia. You escape me, I'll find you. Leave town, I got friends in low places that'll hunt you down… There's no escaping me… Now, you're going to take me to Queen…"

He pulled out a pistol.

"Or I will blow that pretty little head of yours…."


	16. Chapter 16

A.N: Final chapter. The sequel should be up sometime before Idol, especially since I'll be starting with Idol :-) But the pay off is here... :)

**Chapter 16**

Lois sat on the balcony of the Ace of Clubs surrounded by romantic candles while a camera man set up a discreet camera behind her. She breathed in and out nervously.

As the camera man left a waiter walked in to fill her glass of water.

"Got anything stronger", she asked softly.

"The last thing you need is a drink, Lois", Clark said over her earwig.

"Thanks", she smiled at the waiter pouring her champagne instead.

As the waiter left, she exhaled again, "How do I look?"

Clark sat at the same viewing station from where Lois watched his date. He leaned toward the monitor watching her and smiled softly.

"If this was Homecoming, you'd be a lock for Homecoming queen", he said, "Your date's a lucky man…"

"Thanks, Clark", she smiled genuinely causing his lips to turn upward in a grin.

"You're welcome."

Lois looked ahead and grinned when she saw the familiar face walking toward her.

Clark noticing her reaction turned to the monitor showing her date.

He breathed in deeply and sighed when he saw Oliver Queen kiss a smiling Lois on the cheek.

"Ollie", Lois smiled shaking her head.

"I told you we were a match made in heaven", Oliver smirked.

She sat down and leaned on her hand.

Clark looked up at the producer grinning at the couple onscreen.

"They got chemistry don't they", she said.

Clark half-heartedly smiled and turned back to the monitor with a worried look.

~*~

Oliver watched Lois from across the table while she ate. He grinned remembering a happier time in his life when she was an integral part of it.

"What", she asked, "You act like you've never seen me eat or something…"

"Just missed watching you like this, is all", he said seriously causing her to blush.

"Ollie…"

"You know something", he said, "You were right… that day at the hospital."

"Be more specific", she said, "I'm right a lot."

He laughed.

"In reference to us", he clarified.

"It is easier now with you", she nodded.

"I'm sorry I lied to you", he said, "Everyday, I wake up wishing I could take it all back."

"I bet you say that to all your ex girlfriends", she grinned.

"Only the ones that mattered most", he said causing her to smile softly.

"Ollie…"

"Lois, I know I didn't show it as much as I should have", he said, "But you were the only girl, I ever loved."

She smiled.

"And that day, when I told you that would be the moment I'd regret the rest of my life", he shook his head sadly, "I didn't know how right I was…"

"It's in the past", she smiled.

"Yeah, I think now is when I'm starting to realize a lot of things…"

"That's good that you're getting your life back on track, Oliver…"

"I have you to thank for that", he said touching her hand softly, "Thank you… for not giving up on me when the world shut me out."

"Oliver, I'm always here for you", she smiled.

"I know", he nodded grinning.

~*~

Clark stood up from the monitor and began to pack his things into a bag. He was reeling from Oliver's confession and sadly turned off the monitor.

The producer of the show walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled softly at her.

"Great work today, Clark", she said and he nodded in gratitude, "Have you seen the new marketing ad?"

She pointed past him and he turned to see a life sized cardboard cutout of him and Lois.

The ad made him feel worse and his face crumbled.

"I have high hopes for you", the producer continued grinning before she turned and walked away.

"So did I", Clark mumbled to himself.

~*~

Oliver placed a hand on the small of Lois's back leading her out of the Ace of Clubs to catch a taxi. He stood on the curb and watched his car pull up in front of him.

Mia rolled down the windows in front of him and muttered, "I'm sorry…"

Oliver, confused, stared at her when he felt a gun point at his back. Lois felt him stiffen next to her and turned to see a gunman behind them, and felt a gunpoint at her temple.

Oliver watched Rick hold a gun to Lois's head and closed his eyes in anger.

"Come on", Rick said, "Back alley. Mia, lose the car…"

"Like hell", Oliver started when the thug behind him knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head.

"Ollie", Lois screamed.

"Shut up", Rick pushed the gun further against her.

She turned and saw Mia for the first time.

"Mia", she said softly.

"I… I'm….", Mia tried.

Rick steered Lois into the back alley, with the gun still to her head. Mia noticed Oliver unconscious and followed behind Rick.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him", she screeched.

"Back in the car, Mia, don't make me slap you."

"Mia", Lois said, "Tell me you didn't pick Prince Charming here over Oliver…"

"Shut up and get in the carriage Cinderella", Rick pushed her toward the car.

"Not without my glass slipper", she said stomping on Rick's foot and maneuvering herself out of his grip.

Lois made a run for the street but one of Rick's thugs grabbed her and held her against him tightly.

"Let go of me!"

The thug wrapped his arm tighter around her, and moved his other hand to cover her mouth knocking the earwig out of her ear with the light on.

He carried a kicking Lois to Rick.

"Pretty boy's worth millions", he said rubbing the neck of the pistol against her cheek, "But you're not worth the headache."

He aimed the gun at Lois's head, with his finger on the trigger when the gun was sent flying from his hand.

Mia maneuvered herself catching the gun in mid air and pointed it at Rick and the thug holding Lois.

"I can't let you do this", she said.

"Check it out, the street walker thinks she's a street fighter", Rick said amused.

He took a step closer to Mia.

"Stay where you are", she said quivering holding the gun.

He walked up to her calmly.

"What are you going to do, Mia", he said placing his chest directly in the gun's path, "Kill me… you don't have it in you…"

Mia put a finger on the trigger but hesitated, allowing enough time for Rick to grab the gun back.

"You're no hero", he said smashing the butt of the gun on her head knocking her unconscious.

He smugly turned to the thug holding Lois hostage and turned the gun on her when he was elbowed in the face.

He dropped to the ground holding his bleeding nose and looked up to find Oliver.

Oliver picked up the gun and pointed it in his face.

"Don't…. move", he said glaring, "I do have it in me…"

Lois stomped on the guard and maneuvered his arm into a lock position, holding him.

She grinned at Oliver.

"Nice of you to wake up", she said smiling.

"Well, you know me", he said shrugging; "I do need my beauty rest."

They both heard sirens and grinned. Lois felt a whoosh and turned to find Clark standing across the alley watching her with a concerned look. Metropolis Police rounded the corner behind him taking the thug and Rick away in handcuffs. She watched Oliver help Mia up and turned back to where Clark was standing. She walked toward him.

"Hey Smallville", she shrugged, "You missed the action…"

"Are you okay", he asked quickly looking at Oliver with a stone cold face.

Lois noticed his looked and shook her head.

"Ollie's a victim in this too Clark", she warned, "It's not his fault…"

"Lois, it's time to stop defending him, he's a mess, look at him… he's going to get you killed one day…"

"I can take care of myself", she said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Like you took care of yourself tonight", he said lightly touching a bruise that was already forming on her temple from the gun's barrel.

"How'd you even know-"

"The earwig", he supplied the explanation, "It was still on. I heard you guys and called the police. Got here as quick as I could."

The truth was he'd gotten there as soon as he heard the struggle when the earwig turned on. He'd gotten there in time to see Olive wake up and break Rick's nose. By then it was too late to save the day.

Lois smiled.

"My hero", she grinned.

He nodded sadly.

"I should take you home", he said.

"Actually, I'm going to stick around", she said, "This'll make for a great story…"

"What story", Clark asked.

"Green Arrow Returns", she grinned watching Oliver.

Clark watched her sadly.

~*~

Lois sat at her desk the next morning. She'd sat at her desk all night writing a story for the morning addition of the Daily Planet, about the Green Arrow's return to Metropolis. She was on serious caffeine overload by the time the first reporters trickled in.

Clark watched her from across the bullpen as she stood at her desk, organizing it. He walked up to her.

"Hey", he said softly, "Good morning…"

"Morning Smallville", she grinned.

He watched her cautiously as she tossed six coffee cups in her trash.

"You been here all night", he asked.

"Uh huh", she nodded, "Already got the story in. Tess loved it so much; she's sending me on assignment to cover a big one…"

"Oh what about", he asked.

"The president is giving a speech about a new military asset being brought it", she nodded, "In Washington and since my dad is a general I think she feels I have clout."

He nodded smiling.

"Does this mean you're not leaving the Planet anytime soon", he grinned.

She leaned her head to the side.

"Are you kidding me, Smallville", she smiled looking around, "This is where I belong…"

He nodded.

"For the record", he said laughing, "I always thought so…"

"You're amazing, Smallville", she smiled, "You always believe in me… even when I screw up…"

He shrugged.

"I guess that's what makes you such a good friend", she nodded attempting to walk around him.

Clark blocked her path and held her as she stumbled. He smiled softly holding her upright. Lois wrapped her arms around his midsection steadying herself. He looked down into her face and his smile wavered. Lois smiled awkwardly looking up into his eyes causing them to lock eyes with each other. She licked her lips drawing attention to her mouth. He watched her full lips part and suck in a breath. He lifted his arms from their place on her lower back up to her shoulders. He stopped thinking as she watched him softly, almost daring him to see how far he'd go. In that moment, it was the two of them and no one else. No impending doom, no ex boyfriends or girlfriends to interrupt. Just Lois and Clark. He held on to her shoulders and pulled her flush against his body. Without a second thought he slammed his lips into hers.

At first she didn't respond and his eyes opened. Starting to pull away he felt her hands hold on to his belt hoops and push herself into him as she responded to the kiss. He held her closer playing with her long, brown locks across her back. She lifted her hands from his belt to his chest and finally to his face guiding the kiss to wherever she wanted him to go. At this moment, he knew he'd follow without question.

Kissing Lois was everything he'd ever thought it'd be and more. In his heart he knew this was their first true kiss, but definitely not their last. He felt her pull back and stumbled forward with his lips almost following after hers. She smiled noticing and placed a finger on his lips stopping him. He grinned behind her finger.

"I have to go meet daddy", she said, "He's waiting for me…"

"I can drive you to the airport", he said quickly. He didn't want to let this woman out of his sight.

"Not necessary", she nodded behind him, "he sent an escort."

Clark turned to watch the military men standing at the door, cursing himself for not noticing them sooner.

"When do you come back", he asked huskily.

"A week", she smiled, "More than enough time so that when I get back we're both, clear-headed."

He nodded cupping her face.

"I am coming back, Clark", she guaranteed him smiling.

"I know you are", he said.

She smiled like a giddy school girl and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. Lois detangled herself from his arms and picked up her bag.

She turned back to him and winked, "Stay out of trouble, Smallville."

"I don't think that'll be a problem", he smiled.

"I'll see you", she nodded walking around him toward the exit.

"Lois", he called out causing her to turn around, "When you get back, I think we should give that date of ours another chance…"

"Are you asking me out", she asked cockily.

"That depends", he said, "Are you saying yes…?"

"Yeah", she grinned and winked, "See ya around… Smallville…"

She turned and walked out of the bullpen with the soldiers following closely behind her like she was their general. Clark grinned and sat back in his chair. Everyone in the bullpen had stopped working and focused on the pair. When he looked around at their staring faces, they jumped back into work mode quickly. He laughed softly to himself, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Clark sat up straight again looking over at the calendar planner on his desk. He smiled circling the next Friday and scribbled down next to the date "Lois Returns". He then took the pen to today's date. He smiled.

"One down", he said smiling staring at the calendar, "Six more to go…"

He turned back to his computer, typing in his password and started working on his articles, trying to make the time pass by quicker.


End file.
